Schon wieder!
by composer.inc
Summary: Etwa 60 Prozent der Mittzwanziger in Tokio sind Single. Yamato Ishida ist einer von ihnen. "Immer wieder, noch einmal."-Fortsetzung.
1. Prolog

**Schon wieder!**

**Prolog**

_Etwa 60 Prozent der Mitte-Zwanziger in Tokio sind Single. _

_Sie suchen nach der einen Person, die ihr Leben erfüllen und sie retten kann. Retten wovor? Nun, dass muss jeder für sich selbst wissen, aber der ein oder anderen Sache wollen wir doch alle entrinnen. Und weil wir dies oftmals nicht aus eigener Kraft schaffen – etwas, was keinesfalls verwerflich oder als schwach zu betrachten ist – brauchen wir eine starke Hand, die uns aus der Misère hinaus ziehen kann. _

_Es ist nicht so, als könnten die Singles dieser Welt nicht alleine auskommen. Nein, so simpel ist es nicht. Viele starke Menschen verstecken sich hinter einer Fassade aus Worten. Worten, die beteuern, wie gut sie sich alleine durchs Leben schlagen können. Diese Masche verfolgen ebenfalls viele schwache Menschen, die im Laufe der Jahre begonnen haben Stärke täglich wie Make-Up aufzutragen. Eines haben diese beiden Arten von Menschen gemeinsam: Sie leben in einer Halbwahrheit. Natürlich kommen sie alleine klar und selbstverständlich brauchen sie niemanden. Schön und gut wird an dieser Stelle nur leider ein winziges Detail übersehen. Wer spricht denn überhaupt von brauchen? _

_Fakt ist es, dass das Leben zu Zweit einfach schöner ist. Niemand braucht zwangsweise einen Partner oder beste Freunde, aber fehlt dann nicht einfach etwas? Mit wem teilt man sonst die lustigen Filmmomente, den schönen Anblick der Sonnenstrahlen, die sich auf den wilden Wellen im Hafen brechen oder auch dem scheußlichen Antlitz eines gar fürchterlichen Modeunfalls auf der Straße? Alleine sind all diese Momente doch nur halb so prägend, weswegen etwa 50 Prozent aller Menschen, geraten sie doch mal alleine in derartige Situationen, sofort zum Handy greifen und den Partner oder den besten Freund / die beste Freundin anrufen und vom gerade Entdeckten berichten. Man muss die Neuigkeiten direkt teilen. _

_Und gerade weil die guten Freunde alsbald selbst in einer festen Beziehung stecken und dementsprechend leider nur noch jedes zweites Mal diesen wichtigen Anruf beantworten, braucht man selber ja auch ein wenig Rückhalt._

_Eben dieser Rückhalt ist es, der uns immer wieder und wieder auf die Suche schickt. Und kein zerbrochenes Herz, keine Demütigung oder vergessenen Gefühle können uns davon abhalten dieses Ziel so lange zu verfolgen, bis wir es erreicht haben._

_Egal, wie viele Rückschläge wir schon kassiert haben, wir stehen immer wieder auf und machen uns erneut auf den Weg_

_Immer wieder und wieder. Stets auf das Beste hoffend und gewappnet für das Schlimmste. _

„Mehr Sekt?" – „Mehr Sekt!"

Yamato warf nur einen kurzen Blick Mimi hinterher, wie sie in seiner Küche verschwand, ehe er selber Hals über Kopf zurück in das Chaos aus Kleidungsstücken stürzte. Dieses machte es sich gerade auf seinem Bett und auf dem Boden, zwischen diesem und seinem überdimensionalen Kleiderschrank, heimisch. Jetzt, wo er seine Deadline ruhigen Gewissens aus seinem Kopf streichen konnte, war es an der Zeit sich um die wichtigen Dinge im Leben zu kümmern: Seinem Outfit für den folgenden Abend.

„Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr so nervös gesehen.", gluckste Mimi fröhlich. Sie trat zu ihm, drückte ihm das Glas Sekt in die Hand und langte ebenfalls in den Kleiderhaufen hinein. „Ihr seht euch doch nicht zum ersten Mal!"

Yamato schenkte ihr einen verheißungsvollen Blick. „Das nicht, aber ich hab immerhin einiges auszubügeln." – „Ach, Liebes. Er wird schon erkennen, dass du trotz allem ganz nett bist." – „Ganz nett?" Yamato rümpfte die Nase, leerte sein Glas und griff nach der schwarzen Slimfit Jeans, die ganz oben auf dem Berg thronte. Bisweilen war er ja nur in Unterwäsche gekleidet durch die Wohnung getigert. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß, dass du fabelhaft bist!" - „Du weißt das, ich weiß das... nur Taichi wurde das noch nicht gesagt!"

Sie lachte und pickte ein graues T-Shirt heraus. Es handelte sich um eines von Yamatos Lieblingsstücken, saß es A untenrum eng und präsentierte B dank des weiten, lockeren Ausschnitts die kleine, schwarze Tätowierung, das auf seiner Brust prangte.

Eigentlich würde der blonde Journalist dieses für gewöhnlich erst einmal sorgsam verstecken, aber da die Person, mit der er sich treffen würde, ihn schon diverse Male nackt gesehen hatte, war dies nicht mehr von Nöten.

Genau über diese schwarze Farbe strichen Mimis Finger, sobald er sich das Shirt über den Kopf gestülpt hatte. Die junge Frau grinste schief und schüttelte ihre braunen Locken.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass du das durchgezogen hast.", sagte sie bedacht. „Wette ist Wette und ich werde mir nicht für den Rest meines Lebens von dir anhören, dass ich ein Feigling bin." Er schenkte ihr ein Zwinkern und legte kurz seine Hand über das schlanke, unauffällige Chanel Logo auf seiner Brust. Eigentlich war diese wahnwitzige Idee – natürlich – im Suff entstanden, aber gerade diese Begebenheit hatte Yamato dazu bewegt, Mimis idiotischer Wett-Herausforderung nachzukommen. Die Belohnung, das Wochenende in einem vier Sterne Luxus-Spa-Hotel auf Okinawa war dabei eher zweitrangig gewesen. Natürlich war es das Eine, sich das Logo eines Modelabels auf der Haut verewigen zu lassen. Etwas ganz anderes, wenn eben dieses für alles stand, was Yamato mit seiner besten Freundin verband. Für ihn war diese Tätowierung kein Scherz und keine Jugendsünde, sondern etwas, das ihn für immer an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und die wilden Nächte erinnern sollte.

„Was hat Taichi dazu gesagt?" Es war an Yamato zu lachen. „Ich glaube, der wusste gar nicht wofür es steht. Er fand es sexy." – „Gibt es etwas an dir, das er nicht sexy fand?"

Fertig angezogen verschwand Yamato nun im Badezimmer, um sich die Haare zu richten, wenn auch nicht, ohne Mimi vorher noch ein „Natürlich nicht." zugeraunt zu haben.

Ja, Taichi. DER Taichi und kein anderer. Nach diversen Wochen des hibbeligen Wartens, hatte seine Ex-Affäre ihn angerufen und recht missmutig einem Date zugestimmt. Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass er so lange hatte auf sich warten lassen, bedachte man, wie er von Yamato behandelt worden war. Nicht nur, hatte der blonde Schönling seine eigentliche Beziehung zu Jõ verschwiegen. Nein, anschließend hatte er ihn noch Wochen lang ignoriert und sich beim Flirten mit einem weiteren Fremden erwischen lassen. Es war logisch, dass ihm Taichi nicht weiter traute, als er ihn werfen konnte.

Was auch immer den braunhaarigen Physiotherapeuten dazu bewegt hatte, doch einem Date mit Yamato zuzustimmen, wusste dieser nicht, aber Taichis Entscheidung in Frage stellen wollte er auch nicht.

Dementsprechend konnte man auf jeden Fall verstehen, wieso Yamato vor diesem ersten Date besonders nervös gewesen war. Nur handelte es sich bei dem inzwischen anstehenden Treffen nicht mehr um den großen ersten Schritt. Inzwischen hatten sie sich schon wieder diverse Male zum Kaffee oder zu einer Pizza getroffen. Zwar war sonst nichts weiter zwischen ihnen gelaufen, aber wenigstens ein klein wenig durfte sich Yamato wohl in Sicherheit vor einem Rückschlag Taichis wiegen. Anscheinend war dieser dabei ihm zu vergeben oder zumindest ein wenig anzunähern.

Yamato konnte es nicht ändern, dass er selbst vor ihrem wohl zehnten Date noch immer aufgeregt war und sich besonders aufbrezeln wollte. Dieses Mal wollte er es ernst nehmen und sich richtig Mühe geben. Dieses Mal sollte alles glatt gehen.

Keine Lügen. Keine Verzweiflung und vielleicht auch keine bittere Trennung.

Er wollte Taichis Vertrauen wieder gewinnen und wer wusste schon, was letzten Endes noch bei ihren Treffen herauskommen würde?

Natürlich war sich der emotional eher gebeutelte Yamato noch nicht 100 prozentig sicher, was er für sich selbst erhoffte, aber zumindest versuchte er, sich über das letztliche Resultat so wenig Gedanken wie möglich zu machen. Immerhin hatte ihn sein wirrer Grübel-Kopf bislang eh nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Dementsprechend versuchte er dieses Aufeinandertreffen von sich und Taichi mal nicht kaputt zu denken. Er würde es auf sich zu kommen lassen. So zumindest die Theorie.

„Du bist dir aber im Klaren darüber, dass du ihm damit quasi anbietest mit dir etwas Festes anfangen zu können?" Wäre da Mimi nicht. Sie schien ihn manchmal zu gut zu durchschauen und schließlich mit ihren ehrlichen Fragen auf Themen zu bringen, die er eigentlich gerade hatte verdrängen wollen.

„Nein, soweit denkt er noch nicht. Bestimmt nicht. Er vertraut mir doch nicht einmal und ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch andere Männer trifft. Ich meine: Wieso sollte er auch nicht? Er sieht großartig aus und", - „Ist eine Granate im Bett, ich weiß. Das erwähntest du bereits. Ich sag ja auch nur, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest. Naja, zumindest solltest du dir Situation im Klaren sein."

Yamato zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte Mimi einen ratlosen Blick. Soweit konnte er selbst nicht planen. Er wusste nur, wie sehr er Taichi vermisst und wie wenig ihn der Gedanke an seinen stürmischen Liebhaber losgelassen hatte. Worauf auch immer diese Treffen hinauslaufen würden, noch würde er ihre Zweisamkeit so gut genießen, wie es ihm möglich war. Und sprachen die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch nicht für sich? Wer wusste schon, ob nicht selbst ER auch mal Gefühle entwickeln konnte. Richtige Gefühle, um es genau zu sagen.

„Wenn du es noch einmal ruinierst, gibt es definitiv kein zurück mehr." – „Das ist mir selbst klar, aber danke für die Erinnerung. Mir geht es plötzlich so viel besser."

Ihm würde schon noch das nötige Zeichen erscheinen und wenn es in Form einer brennenden Kuh, die in sein Haus einschlug, geschehen würde. Und war die Zeit erst einmal reif, so würde er wissen was er wollte und was zu tun blieb. Mit den Konsequenzen würde der Yamato aus der Zukunft umgehen müssen und nicht er.

Sein eigener Gedanke ließ Yamato schief in den Spiegel grinsen. Er zwinkerte seinem Spiegelbild zu. „Mehr Sekt! Ich muss ein wenig angetrunken sein, sonst kotze ich vor Nervosität." – „Besser vor Nervosität als vom Alkohol!" – „Darauf trinke ich Einen!"


	2. Der andere Junge

1. Kapitel – Der andere Junge

Ein wenig unsicher schritt der blonde Journalist durch die recht geräumige 2,5-Zimmerwohnung, die förmlich „Vorsicht, Junggeselle!" schrie. Egal, wie häufig er hier schon ein- und ausgegangen war, so wirklich heimisch konnte er sich nicht fühlen. Weder auf der dunkelgrauen Couch und dem dazu passenden Sessel, die zusammen mit dem schmalen Couchtisch auf den riesigen Flachbildschirmfernseher ausgerichtet waren. Noch in der schwarzen, hochmodernen, wenn auch etwas vernachlässigten, Küche. Zum einen entsprachen Wohnzimmer und Küche so gar nicht dem Geschmack des stilsicheren Mannes und zum anderen handelte es sich hier noch immer um die Wohnung des Mannes, zu dem er gerade erst wieder angefangen hatte irgendeine Form von zwischenmenschlicher Beziehung aufzubauen.

Yamato schlenderte verloren weiter in das dunkle Schlafzimmer. Am Morgen schienen die Jalousetten nicht geöffnet worden zu sein. Er betätigte den Lichtschalter und sah sich einen Moment lang um. Wie oft hatte er sich schon auf dem großen Doppelbett herum gewälzt? Inzwischen wies nichts mehr darauf hin, dass er jemals vor Ort gewesen war. Die Laken waren zerwühlt, so wie auch die dunkelblaue Bettwäsche. Der wuchtige Kleiderschrank stand offen und Kleidungsstücke lagen im Raum verstreut – saubere und schmutzige Wäsche, wie ein Blick auf ein bekleckertes Hemd bewies, welches direkt zu Yamatos Füßen lag. Ok, es war nun noch offensichtlicher geworden, dass Taichi keinesfalls mit seinen heutigen Überstunden gerechnet hatte. Immerhin hätte er ihn sonst doch niemals zu sich nach Hause eingeladen oder?

Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen widerstand Yamato der Versuchung hinter Taichi her zu räumen und ließ das Schlafzimmer hinter sich. Es war anders, sich einmal alleine in dieser Wohnung aufzuhalten, die er schon bei seinem ersten Besuch voller Zuneigung „Möbelhaus-Katalogseite 108 – der Junggeselle" getauft hatte. Normalerweise war Taichi ja nie fern gewesen und nun... Nun ja, sie waren eigentlich zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen – natürlich von Yamato selbst zubereitet – verabredet gewesen und Besagter hatte bereits vor der Haustür gestanden, als Taichi sich von seinem Job hatte loseisen und ihn verständigen können, dass es länger dauern würde. Wie lange, hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst. Als der gestresste Physiotherapeut realisiert hatte, wo sich sein Gast schon befand, war Yamato schließlich zum Nachbarn des Wohnungsherren geschickt worden, um von diesem einen Ersatzschlüssel zu erhalten. Und seit diesem Moment an wartete Yamato nun alleine in der stillen Wohnung.

Er hatte soweit alles für ihr Abendessen vorbereitet – natürlich bis auf die Dinge, die er braten und kochen musste und nicht wieder erwärmen können würde. An sich hatte er ja nichts gegen ein spätes Abendessen, aber ihm waren ein wenig die Hände gebunden, was alle weiteren Tätigkeiten betraf. Er konnte sich ja wohl schlecht in Taichis Wohnung an irgendeinem Entertainment vergreifen, zumal er den eindrucksvollen, protzigen Fernseher und die dazu passenden Videogame Konsolen nicht einmal einschalten konnte. Technik und Yamato Ishida waren schon immer eine desaströse Kombination gewesen.

Kurz gedachte Yamato, es sich auf der Couch bequem zu machen, allerdings hielten ihn ein herum liegender Konsolen-Player und eine offene Chipstüte direkt wieder davon ab. Er selbst war vielleicht auch nicht penibel sauber, aber wer Jahre lang mit dem Ordnungsfanatiker Jõ zusammengelebt hatte, konnte wohl nicht anders, als über dieses Chaos pikiert die Nase zu rümpfen. Hatte Taichi zuvor immer aufgeräumt, war Yamatos Besuch besser geplant gewesen? In SOLCH einem Zustand hatte er die Wohnung schließlich noch nie vorfinden dürfen.

Ganz automatisch ergriff der blonde Mann die Chipstüte und trug sie mit sich in die Küche. Er stellte sie, so ordentlich wie es ihm möglich war, in eine Ecke auf der Küchentheke. Sie dateten erst gute zwei Monate und er begann schon Hausfrau zu spielen? Nun, das war mal eine ganz neue Seite, die in ihm geweckt wurde. Taichi zwang ihn ja unterschwellig ein wenig dazu.

Wie er so ratlos in der Küche umher schaute, fielen Yamato die Fotos ins Auge, die mit Magneten an die silberne Front des großen Kühlschranks gepinnt waren. Alleine schon um eine Beschäftigung zu haben, aber natürlich auch aus reiner Neugierde, näherte er sich dem modernen Ungetüm und begutachtete sich die vielen lachenden Gesichter einmal genauer. Er bemerkte wie unaufmerksam er zuvor in dieser Wohnung verkehrt war. Hatten sie es nicht sogar einmal auf dem Küchentisch miteinander getrieben? Wieso waren ihm dann keinerlei Details aufgefallen? Natürlich nicht währenddessen, aber vielleicht danach? Oder davor?

Zwei der Bilder zeigten eindeutig Taichis Familie: Ein nett lächelndes, in die Jahre gekommenes Ehepaar, Taichi selbst und eine junge, ebenfalls brünette Frau. Bei dieser musste es sich wohl um seine kleine Schwester handeln, die er ab und an mal erwähnt hatte. Auch an dieser Stelle konnte sich Yamato nicht wirklich an genauere Details erinnern, sollte sie Taichi denn überhaupt einmal mit ihm geteilt haben. Lediglich ein kleiner Groschen fiel beim Anblick des nächsten Bildes. Auch auf diesem war die junge Frau zu sehen, dieses Mal jedoch mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mann an ihrer Seite, der ein wenig älter als sie selbst zu sein schien, sowie auch zwei kleinen Kindern. Ein kleines Mädchen – Yamato schätzte sie grob auf vier Jahre – hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter fest, während ihr kleiner Bruder – der wohl maximal ein Jahr alt sein konnte, aber schon in ein winziges Fußballtrikot gekleidet war – im Arm des stolzen Vaters lag.

Hatte Taichi nicht erwähnt, seine Schwester wäre sogar ein paar Jahre jünger als er? Gut, in Japan war es sicher keine Seltenheit, schon im jungen Alter zu heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen, allerdings war es Yamato über die letzten Jahre hinweg so vorgekommen, als wäre dieser etwas veraltete Trend ausgedünnt worden. Wollten inzwischen nicht gerade die jungen Frauen erst einmal studieren und arbeiten, ehe sie sich in eine Familie stürzten? Aber letzten Endes musste das ja auch jeder für sich entscheiden. Wenn Taichis Schwester schon früh den richtigen Mann fürs Leben gefunden und sich mit diesem hatte niederlassen wollen. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln?

Ein Bild von Taichi mit einem fremden Jungen, der ein Bruder des braunhaarigen Mannes hätte sein können, ließ Yamato kurz glucksen. Die beiden trugen identische Fußballtrikots und waren über und über mit Sekt begossen. Der junge und dennoch unverkennbare Taichi hielt eine goldene Trophäe in der Hand. Beide strahlten über beide Ohren und hatten sich gegenseitig einen Arm umgelegt. Vielleicht handelte es sich hierbei um einen alten Schulfreund des Anderen?

Auf dem letzten Foto konnte Yamato ebenfalls Taichi erkennen, auch wenn er dieses Mal bestimmt noch ein Teenager war. Er fand es niedlich, wie eindeutig du einzigartig die Markenzeichen Taichis – die braune Sturmfrisur und die ebenso braunen, leuchtenden Augen – waren, so dass man ihn in jedem Alter wiedererkennen konnte. Ob es bei ihm selbst auch so eindeutig war? Yamato kannte nicht viele Kinderfotos von sich, setzte er sich generell wohl eher weniger mit seiner Familie und den dazugehörenden Umständen auseinander.

Ein rothaariges, hübsches Mädchen hielt hier Taichis Hand fest umklammert. Alleine ihre etwas längeren Haare hatten Yamato das Geschlecht der Person verraten können, trug die Fremde schließlich ein genauso jungenhaftes und sportliches Outfit, wie der junge Taichi. War dies eventuell auch eine Jugendfreundin? Vielleicht sogar auch eine feste Freundin gewesen? Eigentlich hatten sie nie über ihre Ex-Beziehungen miteinander gesprochen und demzufolge wusste Yamato nicht einmal, ob Taichi auch etwas mit Frauen gehabt hatte.

Als Yamato sich vom Kühlschrank abwendete, realisierte er erneut, wie wenig er über Taichi wusste. Sie hatten zwar schon einiges aufgeholt, nun, wo sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit treffen konnten und Yamato auf keine versteckten Landminen mehr achten musste, aber anscheinend waren noch diverse Schlaglöcher übrig geblieben. Gerade ihre Jungend hatten sie beide bislang nur marginal angeschnitten und diese Lücke war ihm noch nicht weiter aufgefallen. In diesem Moment nahm er sich aber vor, Taichi diesbezüglich mal ein wenig auszuquetschen.

Als wie aus dem Nichts der Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür knackte und diese kurz darauf recht lautstark aufgeschoben, zu geworfen und passender Weise eine Sporttasche zu Boden fallen gelassen wurde, fuhr Yamato erschrocken zusammen. Gerade in einem Moment der Sicherheit und Ruhe, schien der Hausherr endlich heimgekehrt zu sein. Auf jeden Fall betrat dieser keine Minute später schon die Küche und warf Yamato einen nicht ganz deutbaren Blick zu. In den braunen Augen wirbelte eine Mischung und Schuldgefühlen, Frust und Verwirrung umher, die Yamato eine genaue Identifikation von Taichis Gedanken unmöglich machten.

„Seltsam, mal erwartet zu werden." – „Du hast gesagt, ich soll mir den Schlüssel holen. Es war nicht meine Idee." Taichi hob automatisch rasch die Hände in einer abwehrenden Haltung vor die Brust und versuchte zu lächeln. Etwas, was ihm mittelmäßig gut gelang. Sein abgespannter Körper und seine müden Augen linderten die Wirkung seiner Mimik. „So meinte ich das nicht. Ich find's eigentlich ganz nett."

Yamato war an der Reihe verblüfft aus der Wäsche zu schauen, als Taichi kurz eine Hand auf seiner Hüfte platzierte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Die Berührung war zwar fahrig, nicht sonderlich liebevoll, aber dennoch jagten sie dem professionellen Beziehungsphobiker den Puls in die Höhe. Sie hatten sich bisher immer nur zum Abschied kurz geküsst, waren ein wenig zurückhaltend und vorsichtig miteinander umgegangen.

„Sieht lecker aus. Ich sterbe vor Hunger. Dauert es noch lange?"

Natürlich kam es zu keiner Entschuldigung und zu keinen Ausreden. Zwar hatte Taichi am Telefon kurz erwähnt, wie Leid ihm die Umstände taten, aber im Allgemeinen schien es ihn nicht wirklich zu kümmern. Legte er keinen Wert auf Yamatos Meinung zu seiner Verspätung oder sah er die Sache einfach als weniger dramatisch an? Und wie stand Yamato selbst eigentlich zu diesen Dingen? War er böse auf Taichi und wollte nun liebevolle Worte der ‚Reue' hören?

„Dämlicher Film." – „Hey, gar nicht. Hast du nicht zugehört? Da kommen Cowboys UND Aliens drin vor. In EINEM Film!" Yamato verdrehte die Augen, konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen allerdings nicht wirklich verkneifen.

„Du bist viel zu hetero, um homo sein zu können.", giggelte er und kassierte sich für diese Aussage einen skeptischen Blick der schokobraunen Augen. „Und du bist viel zu weibisch um männlich sein zu können." Yamato verpasste seinem Gastgeber einen Klapps gegen den Hinterkopf. „Dann hast du einen kleinen Penis!" Es war vielleicht nicht gerade die schlagfertigste Reaktion, die man von einem gelernten und gefeierten Journalisten erwarten könnte, aber eine halbe Flasche Wein hatte Yamatos Eloquenz weitestgehend betäubt. „Nein, DU hast einen kleinen Penis." Dieses Mal zuckte der blonde Mann nur mit den Schultern. Diese Unterhaltung war ihm sowieso zu dämlich – wenn man denn überhaupt von einer Unterhaltung sprechen konnte.

„Hah, siehst du!" Taichi grinste breit und machte Anstalten die perfekt zurecht gelegte Frisur seines eitlen Freundes zu zerstören. Glücklicherwese konnte dieser den Angriff noch rechtzeitig abwehren. „Was sehe ich?", zischte er dabei zurück. „Naja, ein wahrer Mann hätte sein bestes Stück verteidigt und definitiv geleugnet. Du akzeptierst es einfach." – „Also ich habe mir sagen lassen, mein Penis sei von ausreichender Größe, aber wenn du dich selbst davon überzeigen willst, dann umdrehen und Hose runter." Taichis Grinsen schlug in ein hämisches Lachen um. „DAS hättest du wohl gerne, Blondie. Nichts da! Nicht einmal, wenn ich es dir zutrauen könnte, würde ich dich da ran lassen."

Was sollte das denn nun wieder bedeuten? Ein wenig empört drehte sich Yamato zu seinem Gastgeber um, dem das Grinsen wohl schon im Gesicht festgetackert war. Für wen hielt dieser sich eigentlich? Den Über-Mann oder so etwas? Für Tarzen aus dem Jungle?

„Wie, du kannst es mir nicht zutrauen?" – „Ach, ich bitte dich. Was willst du mit den kleinen Muckis denn schon großartig anstellen?" Unbewusst plusterte sich Yamato bei dieser rüden Bemerkung ein wenig auf. „Wenn du dich nicht mehr recht erinnerst: Ich habe dir schon einmal Eine verpasst und es sah nicht so aus, als wäre es ‚nichts' gewesen. Aber wenn dein Erinnerungsvermögen getrübt ist, können wir das natürlich gerne wiederholen." Taichi überging diesen Vorschlag einfach. Inzwischen hielt er die halbleere Tüte Chips in der rechten Hand und stopfte sich mit seiner linken gerade eine ungesunde Menge des fettigen Knabberzeugs in den vorlauten Mund. „Naja, du bist einfach zu tuckig, um jemanden dominieren zu können, mit deinen kleinen Outfits und deiner Handtasche im Ellenbogen. Sein wir doch mal ehrlich."

Tuckig? Wie, wo, was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl? Langsam war sich Yamato nicht mehr sicher darüber, ob sie sich gerade noch liebevoll neckten oder aber schon ernstzunehmendes Mobbing betrieben. Vielleicht war er halt nicht der Stärkste und er konnte Sport und dreckigen Kneipen nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen, aber was gab es daran denn auszusetzen? Er war, wie er war und wenn Taichi das nicht gefiel, sollte er ja bitteschön auch nicht mit ihm ausgehen oder?

„Ach, jetzt guck nicht so, Yamato. Du weißt, ich steh drauf." Taichi wollte ihm wohl über die Wange streichen, aber auch das wusste er schnell genug zu verhindern. „Tatsch mich nicht mit deinen fettigen MÄNNER-Fingern an, ja?!" – „Oh oh, ich habe den Drachen erweckt."

OK, es war offiziell: Dieser Streit würde nicht in einem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel enden. Irgendwann hatten sie wohl die Grenze zwischen einer sanften Neckerei und einem böswilligem Gekabbel überschritten.

„Nur zu deiner Information, bin ich durchaus ‚dazu' in der Lage. Ich bin lediglich zu faul, um es immer durchsetzen zu wollen." Taichi nickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ab. „Na auf den Tag, an dem du versuchst es bei mir durchzusetzen, bin ich ja mal gespannt." Yamato knurrte auf diese Aussage Taichis hin nur noch und verfiel in Schweigen. Eigentlich pochte er ja wirklich sehr selten auf seine ‚Männlichkeit', aber die Art und Weise, in der Taichi das Thema benutzte um sich über ihn zu stellen, missfiel ihm. Wollte Taichi ihn vergraulen oder flirtete er vielleicht gerade unterschwellig mit ihm? Man sagte ja nicht umsonst: Was sich neckt, dass liebt sich.

‚Liebt sich?' Nein, soweit wollte er ja noch nicht gehen.

„Hör auf zu schmollen, Yama. So böse meinte ich das nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du schon viele Männer beglücken konntest. Du bist ein wahrer", - „Ich würde meinen Arsch darauf verwetten, dass ich mehr Erfahrung – egal worin – habe, als du!" Taichi erwiderte nichts auf Yamatos bissigen Kommentar. Der braunhaarige Mann sah plötzlich nachdenklich drein, wandte sich dann eine Weile stumm dem laufenden Fernseher zu, ehe er sich wieder zu Yamato drehte und ihm einen abwägenden Blick schenkte. Über irgendetwas schien er zu grübeln und es involvierte offensichtlich seinen Besuch.

Hatte er vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt? Eventuell war Taichi ja an ihre ‚Affäre' erinnert worden und dachte sich nun innerlich, Yamato sei eine Schlampe? Immerhin hatte er ihn in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade selten genau mitdiesem Ausdruck betitelt. Die Worte ‚Hure' und ‚Stricher' waren auch das ein oder andere Mal gefallen. Wenn er austeilen wollte, dann nahm Taichi wahrlich kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund.

Mit Sicherheit war seine letzte Aussage ein mehr als unpassendes Argument gewesen.

„Also", begann Yamato unsicher, fester Hoffnung seinen kleinen Fehltritt schnell wieder bereinigen zu können, als sein Freund ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Wie viele feste Freunde hattest du eigentlich schon?" Taichis Frage klang recht beiläufig und er hatte sich auch wieder dem flimmernden Bildschirm zugewandt, fast als wollte er Yamato während seiner Antwort nicht ansehen. Es war unmöglich auszumachen, ob er bloß mehr über Yamatos Vergangenheit erfahren wollte oder nach einem weiteren negativen Punkt an ihm suchte. Aber egal, wie schwer diese Frage zu inspizieren und analysieren war, umso einfacher fiel Yamato ihre Beantwortung.

„Einen", sagte er mit fester, ruhiger Stimme. Eine Mengenanhabe, die auch der Wahrheit entsprach. „und eine Freundin, aber das ist schon sehr lange her." Dies schien seinen Gegenüber nun wieder zu verwirren, denn der Witz und auch die Unsicherheit waren mit einem Mal von Taichis Gesicht gewichen. „Echt? Oh." – „Oh, ich hatte `ne Freundin oder ‚Oh' ich hatte nur einen Freund?" – „Beides, denke ich."

Jetzt war es an Yamato seinen Gesprächspartner mal genauer zu inspizieren. „Und du?"

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ein Thema dieser Art anschnitten und zumindest Yamato fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich in seiner Haut. Vielleicht war er sonst nicht sehr verschwiegen, ging es um die Themen Sex und Liebschaften – also zumindest auf sachlicher und gefühlsloser Ebene – aber bei Taichi war es ein neuer und unbekannter Fall. Yamatos Exfreund und auch sein wildes Sexualleben hatten schon einmal zwischen ihnen gestanden und sie letzten Endes auch auseinander gebracht. Es war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, als dass die alten Wunden noch nicht ganz verheilt waren.

„Zwei Freunde. Aber eigentlich nur eine wirklich ernste Beziehung. Wieso hattest du eine Freundin? Rumprobiert?" Wie schnell lenkte der Typ denn bitte wieder von sich selbst weg? Yamato brannte innerlich, sehr zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, darauf zu erfahren, mit welchem Typ Mann sein braunhaariger Tarzan schon einmal liiert gewesen war. Ob er wohl ein Beuteschema verfolgte oder sich seine Bettpartner tatsächlich aus Zufall ergaben?

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Recht unbeteiligt nahm sich Yamato die Flasche Wein und füllte sein leeres Glas wieder auf. „Entgegen deiner Meinung und Erwartungen bin ich Frauen nicht abgeneigt. Ich tendiere vielleicht eher zu Männern, aber ich habe durchaus öfter mit Frauen geschlafen und naja, mit einer eben auch eine Beziehung angefangen. Sie war wunderschön und sehr sexy."

Sein Gegenüber lauschte ihm beeindruckten Blickes. Ein ganz kleines Lächeln hatte sich sogar auf Taichis Züge gestohlen, auch wenn Yamato nicht wusste, ob dessen Ursprung nicht vielleicht der war, dass Taichi ihm nicht glaubte. „Wieso habt ihr euch getrennt?", fragte er ihn direkt. Wenigstens hielt er mit seiner Neugierde nicht hinterm Berg und dachte sich seinen eigenen Teil. Dieser wäre – dem konnte sich Yamato gewiss sein –sicherlich negativ für ihn ausgefallen.

„Ihr Geschlecht war bestimmt nicht der Grund für unsere Trennung." An dieser Stelle stolperte der sonst so wortgewandte Journalist abermals. Vielleicht hatte er sich doch etwas verschätzt, was seine Standfestigkeit und die Geschichte mit seiner einzigen Exfreundin anging. Er räusperte sich ein wenig zurückhaltend und versuchte den Moment anschließend wegzulachen. „Sagen wir, es endete mit einem kostspieligen Arztbesuch und einer gewissen ‚Unsicherheit' gegenüber des Anderen, die von beiden Seiten ausging." Und wäre Ersteres nicht eingetreten, wäre er inzwischen schon Vater, aber diesen Gedanken verdrängt Yamato meist direkt wieder. So gut wie jeder aus seinem Umkreis hatte sich schon einmal in der Situation einer ungewünschten Schwangerschaft wiederfinden dürfen und somit war er eigentlich kein besonderer Fall mehr.

„Na, dann war das ‚oh' ja sogar berechtigt." Taichi äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu, ob er nun gegen oder für Abtreibungen war, aber wieso sollten zwei Männer, die sich in einer Art Beziehung zu einander befanden, auch darüber diskutieren? Bei ihnen würde es schließlich niemals zu dem Fall kommen.

„Das ist, denke ich mal, schon länger her?" Er beantwortete die Frage mit einem Nicken und fügte noch „Ich war 17." hinzu. „Und wie wäre es jetzt?" – „Was meinst du?" – „Naja, würdest du jetzt aus Versehen wen schwängern." In der Stimme des braunhaarigen Mannes schwang nichts weiter mit, als Interesse und Neugierde. Er schien nicht über den Ausrutscher des Teenie-Yamatos urteilen zu wollen. Es war eine Fügung, die Yamato erfreute. Vielleicht schlugen sie nun ja wieder reines und ungefährliches Unterhaltungs-Territorium ein.

„Du meinst, ob ich gerne ein Kind will?" Nun ja, es war auch unter homosexuellen Menschen eine berechtigte Frage, hatte man erst einmal ein gewisses Alter und einen passenden Lebensstatus erreicht. Sie steuerten schließlich zielsicher auf die 30 zu und vielleicht auch auf der Suche nach einem Partner, mit dem man eine Familie gründen konnte. Über welche Wege dies auch immer geschehen würde.

„Also würde es jetzt zufällig passieren, dann wäre es nicht so schlimm. Ich denke schon, dass ich trotz meines etwas konfusen Lebensstils einen passablen Vater abgeben würde. Ich habe schließlich meinen kleinen Bruder fast alleine aufgezogen und passe nun oft auf meinen Baby-Halbbruder auf. Aber gezielt ein Kind adoptieren oderso... Ich weiß nicht." Er nippte an seinem Wein und wog den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her. Eigentlich war für ihn der Gedanke daran, irgendwann mal eine richtige Familie aufzubauen, gar nicht mal so abwegig, aber im Prinzip brauchte er dafür ja erst einmal den passenden Partner. Und diesen hatte er einfach nicht gefunden. Etwas, was er nicht mehr mit Taichi teilen wollte. Für diesen Aspekt waren sie beide – zusammen – einfach noch nicht weit genug.

„Naja, dafür muss man ja auch den Richtigen erst einmal finden oder?" Sie lächelten sich kurz an und nickten einstimmig. Es war einer der Momente, in denen Yamato dieses seltsame Gefühl verspürte, was er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Egal, wie sehr sie sich gegenseitig beleidigten oder reizten, ab und an waren da doch diese Sekunden, in denen die Luft zwischen ihnen einfach zu brennen schien. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei um einen positiven Brand, wenn es so etwas denn überhaupt gab.

„Ich denke auch, dass ich das schon irgendwann mal haben will. Meine Schwester hat da ja schon gut vorgelegt." – „Ah, ich habe die Fotos in der Küche gesehen! Also war das doch deine Schwester. Dann bist du schon zweifacher Onkel?" In Taichis Augen entbrannte direkt purer Stolz. „Der Beste, den man sich wünschen kann!", beschwor er grinsend. Er musste seine Aussage Yamato nicht weiter beweisen, sah dieser sofort, wovon er sprach. Taichi war sicherlich eher wie ein großer Bruder für die beiden Kleinen, als ein Onkel. „Choko wird wird bald schon fünf und Kumakichi müsste jetzt um die acht Monate alt sein." – „Ohje, Kumakichi?" – „Frag mich nicht, Hikari hat ihn bestimmt nach irgendeinem Idol benannt, den Armen. Sie mag vielleicht zweifache Mutter sein, aber innerlich ist sie seit ihrem 16. Geburtstag nicht mehr gealtert." – „Ob das negativ ist? Ich erschrecke immer wieder, wenn mein kleiner Bruder sich plötzlich ganz erwachsen verhält. Als er mit mir das erste Mal über Sex geredet hat, hab ich bestimmt eine Woche lang Albträume gehabt. Ich glaube, sein Heranwachsen erinnert mich daran, wie alt ich selbst bin." – „Wenn es dich beruhigt, du hast dich gut gehalten." - „Du bist doch genauso alt, wie ich." Einen Punkt, den sie schon zu Beginn ihrer ersten Affäre geklärt hatten. Ihr Alter und den Fakt, dass sie beide aus Odaiba kamen. Etwas, was die Begebenheit, dass sie sich nicht schon seit ihrer Schulzeit kannten, fast schon außergewöhnlich machte. Odaiba war, ob man es nun glauben wollte oder nicht, schon eine Art Dorf. Die wenigsten bewegten sich außerhalb der gewohnten Kreise und kaum welche verließen die Insel dauerhaft. Taichi, Yamato und auch Takeru schienen da eine große Ausnahme darszustellen.

Das warme, tiefe Lachen Taichis jagte Yamato einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, ebenso wie die starke Hand, die plötzlich auf seinem Rücken lag und ihn etwas näher an den warmen Körper des anderen Mannes heranzog. „Ich finde, wir befinden uns gerade in den besten Jahren oder nicht? Obwohl", Wenn der Schauer, den Yamato gerade hatte verspüren können schon intensiv gewesen war, dann ließ ihn der nächste fast schon die Luft anhalten. Taichis Gesicht war dem seinen auf einmal so nah und sein Blick so intensiv, dass es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen hatte. „ich hätte dich gerne schon früher kennen gelernt."

Ein ‚Vielleicht wäre dann alles etwas anders gekommen.' ließ der athletische Physiotherapeut zwar aus, aber im Raum schien es dennoch zu stehen.

Und dann küsste er ihn plötzlich. Automatisch schloss Yamato seine Augen und lehnte sich ein wenig in den Kuss hinein. Noch immer fühlte er sich seiner Sache nicht vollkommen sicher, aber wenigstens war er es nicht gewesen, der diese intime Berührung initiiert hatte. Je näher Taichi ihm kam, desto mehr hatte er ihm doch schon vergeben oder nicht?

Bei allen Fragen, die sie nun schon geklärt hatten, stand diese noch immer weit offen.

_Ab wann kennt man seinen Partner eigentlich wirklich? Und wie viel Wissen über einen anderen Menschen müssen wir erst einmal sammeln, ehe wir ihn wirklich als unseren Partner bezeichnen können?_

_ Egal, wie viele Details man auf den Weg mitgegeben bekommt, wird es niemals möglich sein, damit die Beziehung komplett vorherzusehen und nach den vergangenen Begebenheiten strukturieren zu können. Natürlich sagt die Kindheit, die Familikonstellation und alte Partnerschaften eine Menge über eine Person aus, jedoch lässt sich nie wirklich vorher sagen, inwiefern diese Tatsachen den Betroffenen geformt haben. Vielleicht lässt eine gescheiterte Ehe der Eltern Einige vor Beziehungen zurückschrecken, während sie in Anderen wiederum den Wunsch nach einer festen Bindung erweckt?_

_ Natürlich braucht man ein gewisses Vorwissen, um Reaktionen, Worte und Taten des Partners – oder des zukünftigen Partners – richtig einschätzen zu können, aber nur auf dieses die Gefühle aufzubauen ist weniger ratsam. _

_ Vielleicht wäre das zu einfach. Vielleicht soll man hin und wieder auf die Nase fallen und viel Wirbel um nichts machen. _

_Letzten Endes bilden sich wohl alle Gefühle nur aus der gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit und den Gutachten der bereits missglückten Argumentationen und mitgenommenen Fettnäpfchen._

„Danke, das war lecker." – „Erzähl mir etwas Neues." Yamato schenkte seinem Bruder ein fröhliches Lächeln und räumte dabei das benutzte Geschirr Takerus weg. Der Jüngere war nach seiner Vorlesung einfach bei ihm reingeplatzt und hatte nach etwas zu Essen verlangt. Sprich: Er hatte ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, das nur – und auch wirklich NUR – Takeru sich bei ihm erlauben durfte. Sonst niemand.

„Naja, wofür hat man sonst einen großen Bruder der kochen kann? Naja, außer, damit er einem im Teenager Alter Alkohol kaufen und über Sex aufklären kann." Vom Älteren Ishida konnte man nur ein lautes Räuspern vernehmen. Eigentlich hatte er Takeru doch nie Alkohol gekauft oder? Oh, halt. Doch hatte er, aber erst, sobald er selber den zurechnungsfähigen Geisteszustand hinter sich gelassen hatte. Wann war er eigentlich von heroischem Vorbild zum schwarzen Schaf mutiert? Hoffentlich hatte ihre Mutter Takeru niemals davor gewarnt, so zu werden wie sein großer Bruder.

„Du bist doch nicht wirklich nur wegen des Essens vorbei gekommen oder?" Takeru sah seinen großen Bruder unentschlossen an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Für diesen war es zwar offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber wirklich danach fragen wollte er auch nicht. Er hatte die Erfahrung machen dürfen, wie stark sein kleiner Bruder in dieser Hinsicht nach ihm selbst schlug und es hasste, ausgequetscht zu werden. Er würde schon anfangen zu reden, wollte er seine Gedanken mit Yamato teilen.

So beließ der ältere Mann es erst einmal dabei, Dessert aufzutischen. „Schokokuchen. Von Gestern, aber definitiv noch lecker." – „Hast du ihn selbst überhaupt probiert?" Yamato hob eine Augenbraue über den Rand seiner Lesebrille an und ließ sich wieder zu Takeru an den kleinen Tisch sinken. „Nein", gestand er und zündete sich ungefragt eine Zigarette an. Es entsprach vielleicht nicht der feinen englischen Art zu rauchen, während der Gast gerade am gleichen Tisch essen wollte, aber Takeru war dieses Verhalten von ihm ja inzwischen gewohnt. Wahrscheinlich störte es den Jüngeren schon gar nicht mehr wirklich oder er hatte den Versuch einfach aufgegeben, Yamato von den Glimmstängeln zu trennen. „Du weißt, dass ich nichts Süßes mag." Dafür biss er ganz gerne mal in Zitronen, war ihm nach einem kleinen ‚Snack'. Die meisten Menschen dachten wohl, er sei dem Schwachsinn verfallen, sahen sie ihn an einer Zitronenhälfte herumnagen, aber Yamato hatte eben ab und an das Verlangen nach etwas richtig Saurem. Vielleicht kompensierte sein Körper auf diesem Wege ja die ausbleibenden Hypes nach Süßigkeiten, unter denen so viele andere Menschen litten.

„Aber Taichi mochte ihn sehr gerne." Bei der Anmerkung konnte er sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach, ich hatte gerade fragen wollen, wieso du überhaupt einen Kuchen gebacken hast, wenn du ihn selber gar nicht isst. Bekochst du ihn jetzt oder wie?" – „Ein wenig. Ist doch egal. Er isst gerne und ich koche gerne, passt doch gut oder?" Takeru nicke, sich dabei eine volle Kuchengabel der süßen Backware einverleibend. Der Blick der hellblauen Augen blieb dabei jedoch ein wenig kritisch. „Seid ihr jetzt so etwas wie ein Paar? Oder was?"

„Weiß nicht. Kein Paar. Wir daten?" Das wusste er selber ja nicht genau. Wie sollte er Takeru diese Frage also sinnvoll beantworten können? „Seltsam, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr euch schon eine ganze Weile kennt." Recht hatte der jüngere Takaishi ja, aber hatte Yamato nicht gerade erst wieder festgestellt, dass er Taichi gar nicht so genau kannte, wie er zunächst gedacht hatte?

Yamato wollte diesen Gedankengang gerade mit seinem Bruder teilen, als dieser als erster das Wort ergriff. „Habt ihr schon wieder miteinander geschlafen?" – „Wie bitte?!" Yamato glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Ihm war fast die Zigarette aus dem Mund gepurzelt und die dunkelblauen Augen waren erschrocken geweitet. Noch immer konnte er mit einer Unterhaltung, die Takeru und die Worte ‚Sex' oder ‚miteinander schlafen' enthielten, nichts anfangen.

Offenbar merkte dies auch Takeru, denn er schnaubte genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Kuchengabel war inzwischen bei Seite gelegt worden.

„Yama, echt! Langsam solltest du dieses Gehabe endlich mal ablegen. Ich weiß, Tausende träumen von einem coolen großen Bruder, so wie du es zu 99 Prozent der Zeit bist, aber ehrlich gesagt reicht mir das nicht. Ich will mit dir über solche Dinge reden können. Wenn nicht mit dir, mit wem sonst? Mit Mama bestimmt nicht."

Ehrlich hilflos schluckend, setzte sich Yamato in seinem Stuhl gerade auf und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Er verstand Takerus Wunsch ja, aber... „Ich verstehe dich ja, aber sieh doch bitte ein, dass das nicht einfach für mich ist. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder und ich musste dich in den Schlaf singen, weil du von Monstern unter deinem Bett geträumt hast. Ich hab dir erklärt woher Kinder kommen und, dass du auf Verhütung aufpassen musst – die Grundlagen eben. Sex mit dir jetzt als das besprechen, was es ist, geht nicht so leicht."

Denn hatte er sich nicht vor vielen Jahren mal große Mühe dazu gegeben, Takeru einzubläuen, sich für einen Moment aufzusparen, der ihm als richtig erschien? Ganz der typische Hypokrit, den Yamato verkörperte, hatte er natürlich so getan, als müsste Takeru nun aus seinen Fehlern lernen und alles besser machen, als er.

„Ich glaub es dir ja, aber du musst dich echt mal von der Vergangenheit lösen. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr und du weißt, dass ich Sex habe und ich weiß, dass DU Sex hast – zur Genüge, wenn ich das mal an dieser Stelle betonen darf." Der letzte, eingeschobene Kommentar ließ den älteren Mann ein wenig erröten, aber er versuchte die Verlegenheit mit einem Räuspern auszumerzen. Es war eindeutig, dass er dieses Mal nicht mit Ausreden und Ablenkungen davon kommen würde.

„Liegt es daran, dass du schwul bist und ich nicht?" – „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ja, gut... Wir können es ja versuchen. Bist du deswegen hergekommen?"

Yamato gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und griff nach einer neuen Zigarette. Wo hatte er sich hier wieder reinreden lassen? Hatte er Taichi nicht vor ein paar Tagen erst gestanden, von Albträumen geplagt worden zu sein, als Takeru ihm das erste al eine gleiche Unterhaltung aufgezwungen hatte? Wie würde dieses Gespräch dieses Mal enden?

„Also kann ich dir alles erzählen?" – „Ja." – „Dich alles fragen?"

Nun fuhr sich der ältere der Brüder schon etwas genervt durch die blonde Fönfrisur und verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt mach halt." Denn sonst würde ihm sicherlich innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden der Kragen platzen.

„Wie ist Analsex?" – „Takeru," – „Ich meine jetzt passiver. Aktiv kenn ich." – „ganz im ernst, ich habe eine Deadline. Ich muss arbeiten. Manche Menschen müssen arbeiten."

Takeru lachte lauthals los, beim Anblick seines echauffierten Bruders und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

In diesem Moment schämte sich Yamato fast schon für seine überzogene Reaktion. Im Prinzip war eine Witzelei Takerus doch vorhersehbar gewesen, eröffnete er ihm schon einmal so eine große Möglichkeit.

„Sehr witzig. Und nur zu deiner Information: Es ist großartig und du würdest dafür weder den Mumm haben, noch könntest du es aushalten."

Hah, dieses Spiel konnten sie auch zu zweit spielen. Denn jetzt sah Takeru recht dumm aus der Wäsche. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte bestimmt nicht mit einer so schnellen Vergeltung gerechnet und höchstwahrscheinlich störte auch ihn eine bildliche Beschreibung von Yamato, wie dieser gerade mit anderen Männern schlief. Definitiv wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, wie irgendwer gerade seinem großen Bruder... Ja, ok, es war ersichtlich, dass sich das einfach NIEMAND vorstellen wollte.

Glücklicherweise schien Takeru sich recht schnell wieder fangen zu können. Er schien durch ihre Kabbelei ein wenig Kraft gesammelt zu haben, denn auf einmal wirkte er ernst und sicherer. Der jüngere Mann fuhr sich ein wenig nervös durch das zerzauste, matt-blonde Haar und rang wohl mit sich und den passenden Worten.

„Also da gibt es ein Mädchen – du darfst aber jetzt keine Sprüche reißen, ja?" Oh, es schien also wirklich eine ernste Sache zu sein.

Sich für alles wappnend, nickte Yamato sofort und beobachtete aufmerksam jede Regung seines Gegenübers. Was würde nun kommen? Ob er eine seiner Flammen geschwängert hatte? Vielleicht wollte er durchbrennen oder hatte sich irgendwer bei irgendwelchen sexuellen Spielchen verletzt? Jetzt musste er stark sein und Takeru die Kraft geben, die er von ihm brauchte.

„Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."

Ein Weile lang geschah nichts weiter. Der gemütliche Wohnraum des Schriftstellers war mit einem Mal in Stille getaucht worden. Die beiden Männer, die sich gegenüber an dem kleinen Esstisch saßen, sahen einander an und schwiegen. Sie schienen sich der Situation nicht ganz gewiss zu sein.

Und das war es nun gewesen?

Wahrscheinlich sehr zu Takerus Leidwesen, brach sein großer Bruder plötzlich in helles Gelächter aus. Er hatte sich die freie Hand auf den Mund gelegt und versuchte damit seine laute Stimme zu unterdrücken, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht wirklich. Die Hand, die versuchte die Zigarette nicht fallen zu lassen, war automatisch in die Nähe seines Bauches gerutscht. Normalerweise hätte er sich diesen nun bestimmt vor Lachen halten müssen.

„Verdammt, das ist so gar nicht lustig! Ich dachte, ich kann mit dir reden, häh?! Yama, für mich ist das was Ernstes."

Yamato nickte rasch, versuchte sein ausklingendes Giggeln und Gieren komplett herunter zu schlucken. Er wischte sich noch die kleinen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und festigte seine Haltung wieder. Würde er sich jetzt nicht zusammenreißen, könnte er definitiv nur noch Takerus Rückseite begutachten, wie diese die Tür anpeilte.

„Tut mir Leid, Takeru. Ich hab nur mit sonst'was gerechnet und dann kommt das. Ich dachte schon, du hättest wen geschwängert."

Takeru sah ihn schockiert an und schüttelte fast schon panisch seinen blonden Schopf. Ihm stand das ‚Gott bewahre!' förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„OK", Yamato konnte sich wieder beruhigen und der Situation annehmen. Diese Thematik gefiel ihm viel besser, als Geschlechtsverkehr. Takeru hatte keinen Sex: Basta!

„Wer ist sie denn? Und wieso glaubst du es nur?" – „Naja, vielleicht ist verliebt zu viel gesagt. Aber ich kann an keine Andere mehr denken. Verdammt, ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Egal, was ich tu – sie schwirrt mir im Kopf herum und das Problem ist... also das Problem ist..." – „Sie ist unsere Cousine?" – „Nein." – „Gut, ich wusste nämlich sonst nicht, dass wir eine Cousine haben. Hmmm, ist sie schon vergeben?" Wieder verneinte Takeru sofort. „Ist sie die Schwester von einem Freund von dir?"

Inzwischen war Takerus Blick beschämt in Richtung seines halb aufgegessenen Stück Kuchens gewandert. Er sagte keinen Ton mehr und ließ seinen großen Bruder somit unbeholfen im Regen stehen. „Ist sie eine Professorin? Lektorin? Doktorantin? Älter? Jünger? Krank? Schwerkrank? Tot? Vielleicht" – „Sie ist nicht... so hübsch."

Zum zweiten Mal binnen der letzten Minuten fand Yamato sich sprachlos wieder. Wie konnte er sich eigentlich andauernd so verschätzen? Vielleicht hatte er erwartet, Takeru hätte ein Mädchen geschwängert oder – nachdem der Jüngere diese Befürchtung hatte ausmerzen können – sich in eine bereits vergebene Schönheit verguckt, aber das nun? Was sollte er mit dieser Information anfangen? Und wieso sah Takeru nach sieben Tagen Regenwetter aus?

„Äh und weiter?" Schlagartig blickte der jüngere Mann auf und schlug eine Faust auf den Tisch. Eine Faust, auf die Yamato sofort beschwichtigend die eigene Hand legte. „Kein Grund theatralisch zu werden." – „Du verstehst das nicht! DU schleppst ja immer nur die heißen Typen und Weiber an." Ein wenig durcheinander bejahte Yamato diese Aussage, schaffte es aber dabei nicht die Verwirrung aus seinem Gesicht zu verscheuchen. Die Substanz des Problems erschloss sich ihm noch immer nicht.

„Und ich auch! Das heißt, eigentlich ich auch." Takeru seufzte schwer und bitter. Er sackte tief, wie ein nasser Sack, in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Von mir wird so etwas erwartet und ich meine, es war ja auch spaßig und alles, aber eben einfach langweilig auf die Dauer. Verstehst du? Die hübschen Mädels sind ja meinetwegen ein nettes Aushängeschild und sicherlich nicht schlecht für den Ruf, aber – alter Verwalter – sind die langweilig!" Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich und lief einmal ans andere Ende des Raumes, ehe er sich wieder Yamato näherte und eine wage Handgeste tätigte, deren Bedeutung Yamato nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Die richtig Hübschen, die auch intelligent und lustig sind, sind eh vergeben. Die nur intelligenten, sind ZU intelligent für mich und teilweise echt... naja und die lustigen kann ich mir einfach nicht beim Sex vorstellen." – „Und die nur hübschen?" – „Öde und oft auch schlecht im Bett, was mir vorher ehrlich gesagt gar nicht so klar war." Yamato war sich dieser Begebenheit zu Beginn auch nicht ganz im Klaren gewesen, aber hatte ebenfalls mit der Zeit feststellen dürfen, dass die absoluten Schönheiten – ob nun Mann oder Frau – eher mittel bis minder in Sachen Sex verfuhren. Vielleicht lag es zum Teil daran, dass sie es nicht nötig hatten, sich anzustrengen, konnten sie ja eh haben, wen sie wollten. Oder wollten diese Schönheiten sich auch einfach nur nicht dem Moment hingeben, aus Angst, dabei nicht mehr perfekt aussehen zu können? Was es auch immer war, Yamatos ‚Theorie' war seit je her nur bestätigt worden und jetzt tutete sein Bruder ja noch ins gleiche Horn.

So weit, so gut. Bislang konnte Yamato seinem Schützling also noch folgen. Nur ein Detail fehlte ihm: „Und was ist jetzt mit dieser ‚Einen'?"

Takeru schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, fuhr sich über die Augen und grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, ehe er fortfuhr. „Sie ist perfekt, nur eben... eben nicht so offensichtlich. Sie ist nicht SO hübsch und nicht SO intelligent. Nicht SO lustig und nicht SO sexy, aber eben... Wow."

Gerade als Yamato den Mund öffnete, um Takeru zu versichern, dass perfekte Menschen sowieso letzten Ende eh nur aufgesetzt und anstrengend waren, sprach dieser direkt weiter: „Ich meine, anfangs habe ich mir nur mal Notizen von ihr geliehen. Dann haben wir zusammen in einer Lerngruppe gearbeitet und seit dem motzen wir uns nur noch an. Sie hat gesagt, ich sei faul und ein arroganter Playboy. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie sei ein zickiges Biest und nur neidisch." Takeru holte einmal tief Luft. Anscheinend fiel es ihm schwer zu stoppen, jetzt wo er einmal einen Zugang zu seinen Emotionen gefunden hatte.

„Und jetzt streiten wir auf einmal so... so seltsam. Es erscheint mir fast so, als würden wir ununterbrochen miteinander flirten und sie geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Aber was sollen die Jungs sagen? Was soll die Uni sagen? Sie passt doch gar nicht zu mir. Außerdem hat sie geschworen, dass sie mich nicht einmal anpacken würde, wäre ich der letzte Mann auf Erden."

Takerus Worte ließen Yamato sanft lächeln. Ein wenig durchlebte er ja gerade ein ähnliches Szenario, wenn man bei ihm auch von einer anderen Basis sprechen konnte. Vielleicht ähnelten sie sich ja doch viel mehr, als sie beide zugeben wollten. Hatte er ein wenig auf Takeru abgefärbt?

„Wie heißt sie denn?", fragte er neugierig. Nicht, dass diese Information irgendetwas zur Sache täte oder Yamato gar Auskunft über die unnahbare Unbekannte hätte geben können, aber die Frage fühlte sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt richtig an.

„Miyako. Inoue Miyako."

„_Diese Person passt zu mir und diese nicht." Wer stellt diese Regeln eigentlich auf? Wer bestimmt, welche Kombinationen – sagen wir von Eigenschaften und Wertvorstellungen – zueinander passen und welche sich binnen kürzester Zeit in Dunst auflösen. Oder noch schlimmer: In einem absoluten Chaos enden?_

_ Woher sollen wir zu Beginn unserer Bekanntschaften wissen, wie dieses kleine Experiment enden wird? Auch ohne einen Abschluss in Chemie zu haben, sollte man doch früh genug die Anzeichen einer nahenden Oxidation, Reduktion oder Explosion erkennen können oder?_

_ Vielleicht sollte man eine Art Regelwerk erschaffen. Etwas, wie: _

„_Egoismus gepaart mit mehr Egoismus führt auf Dauer zu purer Frustration mit anschließendem Rosenkrieg, Kampf um die gemeinsamen Kinder und giftigen Gasen. Tragen sie besser geeignete Schutzkleidung und unterschreiben sie nichts ohne Aufsicht ihres Anwalts."_

_Am Ende des Tages ist an den guten alten Bauernregeln der Partnersuche ja doch etwas dran. In diesem Sinne sucht sich ein aktiver und aufbrausender Mensch seinen ruhigen, freundlichen Pol, der ihn hier und da ein wenig zurecht weist und ihn auf dem Boden hält. Ein hübscher Mensch bleibt bei einem nicht ganz so attraktiven, damit dieser ihn auf keinen Fall verlassen möchte. So in der Art vielleicht._

_Aber wird so der, sowieso schon eingeschränkte, Pool aus verbleibenden und passablen Singles nicht noch kleiner? Und heißt es nicht, dass eine Regel erst dann gilt, existieren auch Ausnahmen zu dieser Regel?_

„_Hi, hier ist Yamato. Mein Festnetztelefon ist reine Dekoration, aber wer unbedingt eine Nachricht hinterlassen will:" Beep. „Hi, Yama, hier ist Taichi. Nette Ansage. Du bist also eher so ein lustiger Typ, nicht wahr?"_

Irritiert sah Yamato von seinen Schuhen auf, die er gerade ordentlich im Schuhschrank neben der Tür hatte verstauen wollen. Seit wann hinterließ ihm Taichi denn Nachrichten auf seinem komplett unnützen Anrufbeantworter? Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dem anderen Mann seine Festnetznummer gegeben zu haben, benutzte er diese – wie gerade erklärt worden war – so oder so nicht. Dennoch stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er Taichis tiefer Stimme lauschte. So konnte er doch gerne öfter empfangen zu Hause werden.

_„Ich bin gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und, maaaaan, hätte ich jetzt gerne etwas von deinem selbstgekochten Abendessen hier. Naja, eigentlich hätte ich generell gerne Gesellschaft. – Deine Gesellschaft. Ich denke, das war jetzt logisch? Und" – „Sie haben eine weitere Nachricht, empfangen am",_ Yamato unterbrach die elektronische Ansage per Klick auf die Taste „1" und lauschte erneut der Stimme seines ‚irgendwie Partners' erneut.

_„Bilde ich mir das ein oder werden diese Nachrichten immer kürzer? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich gerade an dich denken musste und ja... Ruf mich doch bei Gelegenheit mal an. Ich geh jetzt duschen. Vielleicht denk ich dabei an dich... während ich nackt bin. Bis dann."_

Yamato bewegte sich bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht weg von der Wand, an der er lehnte und den Anrufbeantworter studierte. Diese Worte, so simpel wie sie waren, jagten ihm selbst jetzt, wo Taichis Stimme schon lange durch das Rauschen des Geräts ersetzt worden war, noch heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Wieso drückte es so in seiner Brust und wieso fühlte es sich so verdammt gut an? War es das, was er suchte? Diese schlichte und gesunde Zuneigung, die sie einander zeigten?

Irgendwann eiste er sich von der Wand los. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das grüne Lämpchen an seinem Telefon, verschwand er im Schlafzimmer. Ein Lächeln lag fühlbar auf seinen Lippen und einmal tastete Yamato sogar kurz nach seinem linken Mundwinkel, um sich der Gesichtsregung zu vergewissern. Wollte man es glauben oder nicht, aber ohne viel Trarar war Yamato Ishida ausnahmsweise mal wirklich glücklich. Er war glücklich mit seiner Wohnung, mit seiner Familie und seinem Job. Er war glücklich mit der Beziehung, die sich langsam zwischen ihm und diesem einen Mann entwickeln zu schien.

Ja, dieses Mal war alles perfekt.

Dieser Gedanke schwirrte ihm durch den Kopf, während er langsam den schmalen, weißgoldenen Ring von seinem Finger zog und ihn in der Box, in der er noch einige andere Schmuckstücke und seine Uhren verstaute, verschwinden ließ. Es war an der Zeit diesen Abschnitt seines Lebens hinter ihm zu lassen und diese kleine Geste war gerade erst der Anfang.


	3. Der eifersüchtige Junge

2. Kapitel – Der eifersüchtige Junge

Da konnte man sagen, was man wollte: Das Leben meinte es gerade gut mit Yamato Ishida. Er hatte den Freiraum, den er für sich und seine Arbeit brauchte und war dann zusätzlich Teil einer Zweisamkeit, die er zuvor nicht gekannt hatte. Mit Jõ an seiner Seite hatte er sich zwar stets geborgen und sicher gefühlt, aber gleichermaßen eingeengt und fremd. Ja, genau, wie ein Fremdkörper, der letzten Endes in der hübschen – wenn auch spießigen – Glastisch-Wohnzimmer-Wohnung nichts verloren gehabt hatte. Es hatte vielleicht ein wenig gedauert, aber irgendwann war auch Jõ und ihm das eingeleuchtet.

Nun fühlte er sich ungezwungen und ungewohnt frisch, wie er so Tag ein und Tag aus in seiner kleinen, gemütlichen Single-Wohnung hockte, jedes Staubkörnchen einzeln von seinem heiß geliebten Laptop pickte und dabei die dreckigen Tassen in der Küche stapelte, als gäbe es kein fließend Wasser mehr. (Nur, dass er sich in diesem Fall ja auch keinen Kaffee hätte zubereiten können, richtig?)

Yamato war kein Chaot, aber zwischen seinen kreativen Arbeitsschüben, die gerne mal mehrere Tage anhielten, Treffen mit Mimi und Takeru und den häufigen Dates mit seiner ‚Flamme' blieb ihm eben wenig Zeit um seine Räumlichkeiten auf Trapp halten zu können. Zeit-Management war angesagt und im Sinne dessen beschränkte sich der blonde Journalist nur auf die wichtigen Plätze, demnach also seinem Arbeitstisch, dem Bett und seinem – unsinnig überfüllten – Kleiderschrank. Zwar hatte er es inzwischen aufgegeben, für diverse ‚draußen'-Dates mit Taichi immer neue Outfits zu kaufen und damit seine letzten Ersparnisse zu verpfeffern, aber inzwischen hatte sich bei ihm einfach schon so eine Menge an Kleidung angehäuft, dass er auch ohne wöchentliche Shoppingtrips nicht mehr wusste wohin er mit dem ganzen Kram sollte. Es war eine Schande, dass der typisch japanische Wohnungsschnitt keine begehbaren Kleiderschränke vorsah und er sich ein eher westlich angehauchtes Apartment dann doch beim besten Willen nicht erlauben konnte, lagen diese doch meistens in den recht teuren Gegenden von Central Tokio.

Nun denn er fühlte sich wohl. Wie konnte er auch nicht, mit SO einem Mann an der Seite? Yamato gab es ja nicht gerne zu, aber er ging richtig auf in ihrer – was auch immer es war – Beziehung und dachte die Tage an wenig anderes. Er war genau so geworden, wie er es niemals hatte werden wollen und auch niemals kommen sehen: Fixiert auf einen einzigen Mann und auf Wolke Sieben schwebend.

Wobei man an dieser Stelle bedenken musste, dass Yamatos Wolke Sieben keineswegs im Himmel lag, sondern irgendwo zwischen seiner neuen Louies Vuitton Tasche und einem eisgekühlten Latte Macchiato (Double Shot Venti), auf einem riesigen Bett, bezogen mit ägyptischer Baumwolle. Auf einem Bett, in dem er sich mit seinem braungebrannten Adonis rekelte und...

Ach ja, da war ja doch etwas Negatives gewesen: Seit ihrem erneuten Zusammenfinden war tatsächlich nichts unterhalb ihrer Gürtellinien geschehen und selbst zwei fummelnde Mittelstufler konnten ihre Intimitäten ohne Anstrengung in den Schatten stellen. Jeder, der Yamato kannte, wusste, dass er kurz vor dem Wahnsinn stand. Jemand der zuvor so sexuell aktiv gewesen war – egal, ob nun innerhalb seiner Beziehung oder außerhalb, in fremden Betten – konnte sich nicht einfach von heute auf morgen ändern und es war ersichtlich, dass Taichi ihn an der langen Leine hielt. Wurde diese Bezeichnung auch normalerweise in einem positiven, weil lockeren, Zusammenhang verwendet, so konnte Yamato rein gar nichts Gutes daran erkennen.

Direkt darüber geredet hatten sie zwar noch nicht, aber er bildete es sich wohl nicht ein, dass Taichi nach jedem noch so intensiven Kuss sofort das Weite suchte und ihn Nacht für Nacht alleine zurückließ oder nach Hause schickte.

Sie dateten auf dem Level von Dreizehnjährigen!

Es war wohl folglich nur zu verständlich, wie sehr Yamato sich über jede Gelegenheit freute, in der er mit Taichi etwas trinken konnte. Er malte sich eine Nacht aus, in der Alkohol nur so floss und sich sein, eigentlich so feuriger, Liebhaber nicht mehr zusammenreißen können und ihn sich zu Eigen machen würde. Ja, so in etwa hatte er es geplant.

Als Taichi ihm vorschlug, den neusten Club der – wie nannte der eigentlich Partymuffel es noch gleich? – ‚Normalsterblichen Szene', in der auch Taichi sich wohlfühlte, zu seiner Eröffnung aufzusuchen, musste er Yamato nicht zwei Mal fragen. Dieser plante binnen von Sekunden während ihres Telefonats zunächst sein perfektes Outfit und anschließend drei perfekte Drinks, die Taichi die Schuhe – und hoffentlich auch die Hose – ausziehen, aber nicht umhauen und sich übergeben lassen würden. Das alles, nur damit seine Hoffnungen von Taichi direkt wieder zerstört werden konnten.

„Cool! Ich dachte, ich stelle dir bei dieser Gelegenheit mal ein paar Freunde von mir vor."

Yamato spürte regelrecht, wie ihm das Lächeln von den Lippen, zu Boden purzelte. Er sah ihm automatisch nach, obwohl natürlich nichts auf dem dunklen Parkett seines Wohnzimmerbodens liegen konnte. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur immer wieder, ihn von Null auf Hundert und wieder zurück zu bringen?

Ein wenig demotiviert antwortete er also „Ja, klingt toll." und kaufte sich das aufgesetzte Interesse nicht einmal selber ab. Zum Glück schien Taichi dieses auffällige Schauspiel in eine andere Richtung zu deuten.

„Du hast nichts zu befürchten", versicherte er ihm eilig. „es sind keine stumpfsinnigen Sportler, die nur über Transferfenster" – Was? – „oder irgendwelche Ablösesummen reden können."

Yamato hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon sein athletischer Freund da gerade faselte, aber anscheinend wollte er ihn motivieren und aufbauen. Taichi wusste ja nicht, dass Yamato im Prinzip mit jedem Menschen irgendeine Form der Unterhaltung führen konnte, wenn er es denn wollte, und sich dementsprechend auch mit seinen Sportler-Freunden getroffen hätte, wäre er denn nicht auf ein wenig Zeit mit Taichi alleine, zweisam und vor allem NACKT aus gewesen.

„Ehm ja." Mehr wusste er zu Taichis beruhigenden Worten auch nicht zu sagen. „Na dann, ist ja"

„Sie brennen auch schon darauf dich kennen zu lernen. Es sind meine besten Freunde, die ich schon ewig kenne, also musst du einen guten Eindruck machen, ja?" Taichi lachte an seinem Ende der Leitung, während Yamato innerlich direkt seine Cocktail-Pläne für Taichi auf sich selbst umschrieb. Er bekam zwar keinen Sex, aber wurde den Jugendfreunden des anderen Mannes vorgestellt? In Yamatos Kreisen war das noch um einiges größer, als den etwa den potentiell zukünftigen Schwiegereltern vorgestellt zu werden und gerade Taichis letzte Worte lagen ihm schwer im Magen. Er sollte einen guten Eindruck machen? Er? Und das nachdem sein niedlicher Wuschelkopf mit den braunen Knopfaugen bestimmt noch vor einigen Monaten, mit seinem zartesten Stimmchen, vor eben diesen beiden besten Freunden über „Yamato, die verdammte Nutte" hergezogen war. Taichi konnte es zwar leugnen, aber es war ja wohl klar, dass er dieses Fiasko nicht alleine durchgestanden hatte.

Trotz des flauen Gefühls in seiner mittleren und der Enttäuschung in seiner unteren Region, tat Yamato freudig gespannt und vereinbarte knapp noch, wann und wo sie sich treffen wollten.

„Ich freue mich schon!", sagte Taichi glücklich und irgendjemand antwortete mit Yamatos Stimme „Ich mich auch.", ehe sie beide auflegten.

Yamato fühlte sich, als hätte er so eben einen Orgasmus vorgetäuscht. Einen Orgasmus in Form einer beschwingten Zusage, nach der Taichi ja irgendwie wortlos gebeten hatte. Und das nur, um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

Wieder verschenkten sie einen romantischen Samstagabend an ein Treffen, was genauso offensichtlich nicht auf Sex hinauslaufen konnte, wie etwa der Besuch beim Proktologen. Taichi hatte in der Hauptsaison seiner Sportmannschaft sowieso kaum späte Abende Zeit, sondern immer nur hin und wieder in seinen Mittagspausen und maximal mal zu einem kurzen Abendessen. Der schwer beschäftigte Physiotherapeut freute sich stets über Yamatos variable Arbeitszeiten und bedankte sich immer brav, ließ der angehende Autor für Taichi alles Stehen und Liegen, nur um ihn spontan auf einen Kaffee begleiten zu können. Schön und gut, aber wo blieb Yamatos ersehnte Belohnung für all seine Müh? Er hasste es so verdammt erreichbar zu sein, während Taichi sich rar machte. Zwar geschah dies nicht unbedingt freiwillig, aber immerhin war das gewissermaßen Yamatos Schiene, die er Jahre lang sehr gut gefahren war. Wer war hier die Diva und wer Tarzan? Anscheinend musste er Taichi in einer ruhigen Minute noch einmal Wort für Wort, ganz langsam die Spielregeln erklären.

„Also wieder kein Sex."

„Sieht so aus, nicht wahr?" Yamato warf Mimi einen vielsagenden Blick zu, während er sein hellgraues, eng anliegendes Hemd anständig unter seine schwarze Weste sortierte. Unter eben die Weste, mit deren fast knielangen Enden Mimi gerade noch spielte, waren sie beim Einsteigen in das enge Taxi letzten Endes auf ihrem Schoß gelandet.

„Ihr seid doch noch gar nicht fest zusammen oder?", fragte sie dabei und zwirbelte den schwarzen Stoff immer wieder zwischen ihren frisch gemachten Gelfingernägeln hin und her.

„Nein, sind wir nicht. Muss man jetzt etwa ein Paar sein, um Sex haben zu können oder was?"

„Naja nein, eben nicht. Dann bist du doch noch frei in deinen Taten und kannst machen was auch immer du willst. Oder: Du kannst es machen, mit WEM auch immer du willst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und normalerweise wäre ihr blonder Freund an dieser Stelle mit ein, zwei schmutzigen Wortspielen mit eingestiegen, nun aber schenkte er ihr nur ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, aber ich will mit ihm schlafen und-"

„Und du hast Angst erwischt zu werden?" Schwer seufzend bestätigte Yamato Mimis Hypothese. Genau das war es nämlich.

„Taichi ist da irgendwie komisch. Einerseits hält er mich immer auf Abstand und redet nie über solche Dinge, wie feste Beziehungen und so, und andererseits war er beim letzten Mal SO verletzt und sauer." Zur theatralischen Untermalung seiner Worte, warf Yamato seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Er dachte, wir wären ein Paar und, dass ich ihn betrüge. Dabei war das ja nicht einmal so. Klar, war es nicht... nett, aber doch wohl auch nicht SO schlimm oder? Ich habe ihn nicht betrogen."

Verständnisvoll nickend ergriff Mimi die Hand ihres leicht verzweifelten Freundes, tätschelte diese beruhigend.

„Ich befürchte, wenn er mich noch einmal mit wem anders sieht, ist es echt aus. Ich mag vielleicht nicht mit seinem System klarkommen – Ich verstehe es ja nicht einmal! – aber dagegen schwimmen will ich auch nicht."

„Und wenn du einfach mal mit ihm darüber redest? Also, ob ihr jetzt", An dieser Stelle hob die braunhaarige Frau ihre Hände in Brusthöhe und deutete mit beiden Zeige- und Mittelfingern Anführungsstriche an. „exklusiv seid?"

„Wenn das so einfach wäre. Du weißt, dass ich ‚da drin' nicht so gut bin."

„Ja stimmt, so wie ich dich kenne, brichst du das Thema an und noch bevor Taichi überhaupt antworten kann, verleugnest du all deine Gefühle und zimmerst ihm um die Ohren, dass du eh nur ficken wolltest. Eventuell schlägst du ihn noch. Das wäre zumindest der klassische Yamato. Und jetzt, Hase, setz ein Lächeln auf, wir sind nämlich da."

Noch bevor Yamato hätte reagieren oder allein irgendeine Form von Reaktion planen können, schob Mimi ihn eilig aus dem Taxi hinaus, wobei sie ihm aber noch genügend Zeit dazu ließ, den Fahrer zu bezahlen. ‚Eine Lady zahlt nicht.', pflegte sie immer zu sagen.

Mimi hatte ja recht und genau aus diesem Grund, weil sie ihn so gut kannte und leider immer recht hatte, schleppte Yamato sie auch mit zu dem Treffen mit Taichi und seinen alten Schulfreunden. Er brauchte wen, der ihm im Notfall den Rücken freihalten konnte und wenn alle Stricke rissen, war Mimi schließlich verheiratet und konnte einen Vorfall mit ihrem heißgeliebten Ehemann vortäuschen, wegen welchem sie augenblicklich den Club verlassen müssen würden. Wofür hielt man sich auch sonst verheiratete Freunde, als für einen perfekt geplanten Rückzug?

„Taichi hat geschrieben, dass sie drinnen warten."

Ganz im Tachikawa-Ishida-Stil peilten die Beiden nicht das Ende der wartenden Schlange, sondern direkt den Türsteher an. So 100 prozentig wussten sie nicht, wie sie es immer schafften, aber in keinen Club Tokios waren sie noch nicht hinein gekommen, ohne vorher anstehen zu müssen. Der pöbelnden Meute hinter ihnen, warf Mimi nur eine Kusshand zu, ehe sie auf ihren goldenen High Heels schon vor Yamato her, ins Innere des Clubs und in Richtung der Garderoben stöckelte.

Sobald Mimi ihre Jacke abgegeben hatte, steuerten sie erst einmal die Bar an. Noch hatte Yamato seine Flamme und dessen Freunde nicht erspähen können und ohne einen Drink in der Hand, an dem er sich festklammern und den er sich natürlich einverleiben konnte, wollte er dem Gespann auch gar nicht unter die Augen treten.

„'Was genau' suchen wir eigentlich?", fragte Mimi ihn und auch ihr Blick wanderte suchend durch das flackernde Licht hindurch.

„Du weißt doch, wie er aussieht." Mimi sah sich noch in der Nähe der Bar um, als Yamato ihnen die Getränke orderte und bezahlte. Auch an dieser Stelle griff die Grundregel von Mimis verschlossener Geldbörse wieder. Wieso war er noch gleich mit ihr befreundet? Immerhin machte sie ihn durchgehend schlecht und ließ sich obendrein noch von ihm durchfüttern.

„Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten mal dieses leckere Schnittchen live sehen zu können. Nur weil ich jetzt eine verheiratete Frau bin, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass meine Augen auch monogam leben müssen. Wenn ich ihm aus Versehen an den Knackpo gehe, leugne ich einfach und sage du warst es!" Wieder zwinkerte Mimi. Ach ja richtig, sie funktionierten auf der gleichen Wellenlänge und waren deswegen nicht mehr auseinander zu kriegen.

Sie nahm ihm einen Margarita aus der Hand und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ihre schmeckten nach Chemie und Yamato musste unweigerlich an ihre jugendlichen Jahre zurückdenken, in denen sie noch Erdbeer-Lipgloss getragen hatte. Diesbezüglich fehlte ihm die Zeit der billigen Kosmetik, welche die Bühne für den kussechten Yves Saint Laurent Lippenstift hatte räumen müssen.

Yamato wollte Mimi gerade mit sich die Route der süßen Erinnerungen hinab ziehen, als ihm das quirlige Weibsstück plötzlich recht schmerzhaft den spitzen Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte.

„DA!", keuchte sie und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Yamato nun den winkenden Taichi und auch wie Mimi diese Geste erwiderte. Er schenkte ihr einen skeptischen Blick.

„Und was machst du da bitte gerade?"

„Winken, wonach sieht es aus?"

Yamato verdrehte gestresst die Augen und spürte jetzt schon, wie sehr ihm der Abend an den Nerven zerrte. „Ach, lass uns gehen."

Taichi empfing sie am Rande des Barbereiches und begrüßte – ganz der Gentleman, den Yamato schon eine Weile jetzt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – zunächst Mimi herzlich, ehe er dem blonden Mann zu seiner Linken einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Schwul oder nicht schwul, so etwas kümmerte die Clubszene Tokios nicht, weswegen sich Yamato eigentlich recht gerne in ihr tummelte. Endlich durfte er sich mal so verhalten, wie er wollte.

Er freute sich gerade noch über den süßen Kuss und Mimis breites Grinsen, das sie ihm anschließend schenkte, als ein Raunen Taichis an seinem Ohr ihm nicht nur das Lächeln vom Gesicht wischte, sondern auch die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Ohje, wenn Taichi den Abend schon so einleitete, wie sollte Yamato denn die kommenden Stunden tatenlos aussitzen können? Er wollte ihn. Jetzt. Hier. Genau mit diesen Worten, dem heißen Atem auf seiner Haut und den starken Händen an seinem Körper.

Ihm keine Zeit zu einer Reaktion lassend, richtete sich Taichi gerade auf und wandte sich nun auch wieder Mimi zu.

„Kommt mir, wir sitzen in der Lounge. Da ist es etwas ruhiger."

Sie folgten ihm brav durch die verrauchten, überfüllten Gänge und schließlich zu einer ganz in weiß gehaltenen Club Lounge, in der man tatsächlich nicht mehr gegen den Bass der Musik anschreien musste. Zu ihrer Rechten und Linken erstreckten sich weiße, flach gehaltene Couchgarnituren, die voneinander durch ebenfalls weiße, halbdurchsichtige Vorhänge abgetrennt waren. Ein Gimmick, das Yamato nicht nur stilistisch gut gefiel, sondern ihn sofort diverse Pläne zum ‚unbemerkten Fummeln inmitten einer großen Menschenmenge' ausarbeiten ließ. Nur leider würde er sich diesen Abend ja von derartigen Gedanken verabschieden müssen.

Dies wurde ihm vor allem in der Sekunde schlagartig klar, als er in der Richtung, die Taichi nun einschlug, bereits dessen Freunde erkennen konnte. Die Person, die gerade einen der weißen Vorhänge aufhielt und ihnen entgegen grinste, war unverkennbar Taichis jüngerer Doppelgänger, der mit ihm in Trikot und mit Trophäe auf dem Foto posiert hatte.

Der Fremde erhielt einen Namen sobald Mimi und Yamato die Sitzecke erreicht hatten.

„Das sind Motomiya Daisuke und Takenouchi Sora."

Beide drückten herzlich die Hände der Neuankömmlinge, die Taichi direkt mit vorstelle. „Und das hier ist – oh, wie war das noch gleich? Im Club gerade war es so laut."

„Tachikawa Mimi."

„Ah, genau und Ishida Yamato."

Selten hatte Yamato sich unwohler gefühlt, als er die Hände von Sora und Daisuke schüttelte, während Taichi einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und ihn ja quasi als sein ‚Date' vorstellte. Und das lag nicht einmal daran, dass er der Situation abgeneigt war. Zumindest im generellen Sinne nicht. Ihm missfielen allerdings die Blicke, die nun auf Taichis Arm und seinem Gesicht lagen.

Taichi hatte seinen Freunden also wirklich von ihren anfänglichen Problemen erzählt. Er hatte es doch gewusst! Wer sonst würde den neuen Partner eines guten Freundes so argwöhnisch betrachten? Den Beiden war die Skepsis und Ungewissheit regelrecht in das aufgesetzte Lächeln gemeißelt.

Yamato löste sich von Taichi und ließ sich neben Mimi auf eines der weißen Polstermöbel sinken. Mit einem Schluck leerte er seinen Margarita. Diesen Abend würde er, wie schon erwartet, nur im trunkenen Zustand unbeschadet hinter sich bringen können.

Als sich Taichi zu Yamatos freier Seite sinken ließ und wieder eine Hand auf seinem Rücken platzierte, schrak er ein wenig zusammen. Er konnte die Finger des anderen Mannes spüren, wie diese sich ihren Weg unter den leichten Stoff der Weste suchten und an der Stelle verweilten, wo sein Hemd in der engen, schwarzen Hose verschwand. Auch wenn sie von dort aus nicht noch tiefer in gefährliche Gebiete wanderten, so fiel es Yamato schon schwer genug sich nicht von ihnen ablenken zu lassen. Inzwischen hatte Sora nämlich das Wort ergriffen und es – natürlich – auch direkt an ihn gerichtet.

„Endlich stellt Tai uns mal einander vor. Ich war schon so lange darauf gespannt, dich kennen zu lernen, Yamato... Ich darf doch Yamato sagen oder?"

Yamato nickte stockend. Es gab wenig, was ihn gerade noch weniger interessierte, als irgendwelche Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Sollte sie ihn doch nennen, wie sie wollte, so lange die Betitelung ‚Hure' nicht fiel.

Nur ganz am Rande bemerkte das vernebelte Gehirn des blonden Mannes, dass Sora Taichi ‚Tai' genannt hatte. Ob das wohl sein Spitzname zu Schulzeiten gewesen war? Irgendwie passte das Kürzel gut zu dem wilden Jungen, den Yamato auf den Fotos hatte begutachten dürfen.

Tai. Tai. Taichi. Yagami, Taichi. Tai, der Fußballstar und Pausenclown der Schule.

„Ich muss sagen, ich wollte Tai ja nicht wirklich glauben, dass du wirklich ein blonder Japaner bist, aber nun muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben." Wider folgte ein sanftes Nicken von Yamatos Seite und so langsam verfluchte er seine gelähmten Glieder.

Dann hatte Taichi eben schlecht über ihn geredet und die Beiden dachten sonst etwas von ihm. Sollten sie ihm nicht noch eine Chance geben, schleppte ihr Sandkasten-Freund ihn doch wieder an? Wieso sonst hatten sie diesem Treffen zugesagt?

Yamato verdrängte die Gedanken daran, dass sie ihn vielleicht nur auskundschaften wollten, um Taichi in Sicherheit wiegen zu können, während sie besagtem Mann stets vom Kontakt zu ihm abrieten. Es war nun nicht mehr an der Zeit, sich über die Meinung dieser beiden Fremden den Kopf zu zerbrechen, zumal Yamato ja wohl oder übel einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen musste, wollte er dieses Leben noch einmal Taichis Zuneigung ihm gegenüber gefestigt wissen.

Also rang er sich ein Lächeln ab und fügte nach einem kleinen Räuspern schließlich eine Erklärung für die angesprochene Angelegenheit hinzu: „In mir hausen französische Gene. Daher die Haar- und Augenfarbe. Da meine Größe und das restliche Aussehen aber weitgehend von meinem japanischen Erbe bestimmt wurden, sehe ich wohl aus wie ein Japaner mit Perücke und Kontaktlinsen."

„Naja deine Augen sehen generell nicht sehr asiatisch aus." Endlich schaltete sich Mimi auch ein.

Yamato warf ihr unauffällig einen dankbaren Blick zu. Nun konnte sie ihn ein bisschen in Schutz nehmen und die Themen so lenken, dass er auf jeden Fall gut dastehen würde. Sein Talent, auf dem Blatt gut mit den Worten jonglieren zu können, hatte ihm bisher in der verbalen Verständigung nur selten geholfen und wenn dann auch nur beim Flirten. So freute er sich natürlich über die Stütze seiner redegewandten Freundin.

Das Thema selbst schob er mit einer wagen Gestik mit seinem leeren Glas bei Seite und nutzte rasch die Gelegenheit, um sich selbst aus dem Mittelpunkt zu manövrieren. „Ich muss gestehen, dass Taichi mir noch nicht wirklich viel von euch beiden erzählt hat. Ich weiß nicht einmal, woher ihr euch kennt und was ihr so tut." Dabei stieß er Taichi sanft in die Seite und suchte zum ersten Mal des Abends den Blick der braunen Augen, die diesen direkt warm erwiderten. Yamato fühlte sich, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, unbeholfen und nackt, hatte ihn sein Freund schließlich unvorbereitet mit diesem Treffen überfallen. Nur wer konnte diesen Augen und diesem Lächeln schon lange etwas übel nehmen?

„Ja, ich nehme die Schuld auf mich. Ihr müsst jetzt nicht alle Drei so böse gucken." Auch wenn er ein wenig betroffen tat, grinste Taichi breit und schien sich in Wirklichkeit keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein. „Ihr könnt euch doch jetzt ausreichend kennen lernen. Wieso soll ich denn schon alle Gesprächsthemen vorweg nehmen?"

Seine Erklärung ließ Daisuke ebenfalls grinsen.

Nur Sora verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Mutter wohnt direkt neben Taichis Eltern und wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Eigentlich sind wir schon seit unserer Sandkastenzeit unzertrennlich. Es ist so typisch für ihn, dass er mich mit keinem Wort mal erwähnt hat.", erklärte sie seufzend und schlug dabei ihre schlanken Beine übereinander.

Ganz anders, als auf dem Kinderfoto von ihr und Taichi, war Sora nun ganz unverkennbar eine Frau. Obendrein noch eine sehr ansehnliche Frau, wollte man es genau nehmen. Abgesehen von den schwarzen Riemchenstilettos und ihrem ebenso schwarzen Cocktailkleid, das ihr Dekolleté ansehnlich in Szene setzte, widerlegten nun auch die dunkelroten, vollen Lippen und ihre langen, schwarzen Wimpern jegliche Zweifel, die zuvor vielleicht noch an ihrem Geschlecht hätten aufkommen können. Anscheinend handelte es sich bei dieser Dame um den altbekannten Fall des jungenhaften Mädchens, das von den Jungen stets als Kumpel behandelt worden war und sich dann Mitte der High School plötzlich zur absoluten Sexbombe entwickelt hatte. Unweigerlich musste Yamato sich bei ihrem Anblick fragen, ob Taichi und sie nicht doch vielleicht einmal irgendetwas miteinander gehabt hatten. Wer hätte es Taichi verübelt bei so einer Traumfrau?

„Naja und Daisuke hier war in der Schule einige Stufen unter mir und stieß zu meiner Fußballmannschaft dazu, als ich gerade Kapitän geworden bin. Ich war sozusagen sein Vorbild, nicht wahr Dai?" Taichi grinste noch immer fröhlich vor sich hin und konnte sich sein typisches, raues Lachen wohl nicht weiter verkneifen, als Daisuke ihm den Mittelfinger zeigte und einen putzigen Schmollmund zog. Anscheinend hatte der ältere der beiden Sturmfrisuren-Träger direkt ins Schwarze getroffen und ihn ein wenig in Verlegenheit gebracht. Wer wurde schon gerne an peinliche Zeiten erinnert? Yamato konnte Daisukes Reaktion gut nachfühlen und schenkte ihm folglich ein kleines Lächeln. Daisuke aber erwiderte dieses nicht, sondern wandte sich mit gerümpfter Nase Taichi zu.

„Gib nicht so an", fauchte er eingeschnappt und brachte mit diesem Verhalten auch Sora zum Glucksen. „nur weil dir damals so ziemlich jeder hinterher gerannt ist."

„Unser Taichi hier war nämlich nicht nur Kapitän der sehr erfolgreichen Schulmannschaft, sondern auch so ziemlich der beliebteste Junge der ganzen Schule."

Wäre vielleicht jeder andere Mensch nun verlegen geworden und hätte Sora darum gebeten, doch bitte nicht so zu übertreiben, schien Taichi sich über diese kleine Beweihräucherung zu freuen. Er nickte zumindest erfreut und warf Yamato und Mimi ein keckes Grinsen zu.

„Und sie lügt nicht einmal.", sagte er stolz.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst", Mimi, die eine Weile stumm zugehört hatte, sah nun verblüfft von ihrem Drink auf und abwechselnd zwischen Yamato und Taichi hin und her. „der Name Yagami kommt mir plötzlich auch so bekannt vor. Vielleicht gab es ja auch bei uns ein, zwei Mädchen, die von dir geschwärmt haben: Der Fußballstar von der Koyo Chuugakkō. Oder Yama? Kannst du dich nicht daran erinnern?"

Der Angesprochene verneinte.

Gerade in seiner Schulzeit war Yamato ja wenig in seine Umgebung involviert gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er kaum Kontakt mit seinen Schulkameraden gepflegt und sich von allen Veranstaltungen, bei denen die Anwesenheit nicht verpflichtend gewesen war, fern gehalten.

„Oh, ich meine, Taichi hätte gesagt, dass du auch aus Odaiba kommst, Yamato?", fragte Sora erstaunt und schürzte in mädchenhafter Manier ihre Lippen. Sie wirkte, als würde sie Taichi gerade am liebsten Kopf abreißen, in dem Glauben, er habe ihr etwas vorgeflunkert. Glücklicherweise konnte Yamato die Situation sofort erklären: „Schon, aber ich bin schon recht früh auf eine Schule in Tokio gewechselt."

Es war an Mimi zu kichern und direkt bereute Yamato es wieder sie mitgebracht zu haben. Bei all der Sicherheit, die Mimi ihm gab, vergaß er ganz gerne mal, dass seine zweite Hälfte alle seine düsteren Geheimnisse kannte. Schlimmer noch: Vier Zentiliter Tequila, zwei Zentiliter Cointreau und zwei weitere Zentiliter Zitronensaft – geschüttelt und angerichtet auf einer Hand voll Crushed Ice – lockerten auch gerne mal ihre vorlaute Zunge und ließen die besagte Geheimnisse in die Welt ausplaudern.

„Er WURDE gewechselt.", posaunte sie fröhlich raus und zwickte Yamato herzhaft in die Seite. „Unsere hübsche Blondine hier war nämlich früher ein ziemlicher Raufbold. Wie oft musstest du die Schule wechseln, Liebes? Drei Mal?"

Yamato räusperte sich, missmutig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Zwei Mal.", korrigierte die genannte Blondine grollend und versuchte die Situation noch irgendwie zu retten – oder eher gesagt seinen Ruf. Nur im Prinzip kam hier wohl jede Hilfe zu spät.

Wie nannte man das beim Rettungsdienst-Jargon noch gleich? – DOA, für Dead on Arrival?

So in etwa war es auch bei Yamato und seinem Auftreten vor Taichi und dessen Sippschaft.

„Und es war jetzt auch nicht nur meine Schuld."

„Wie er lügt! Er hat jedem eine gezimmert, der ihn nur zwei Sekunden zu lange angesehen hat."

„Echt? Das sieht man ihm gar nicht an."

Sehr zu Yamatos Frustration schenkte ihm Daisuke erneut einen dieser merkwürdigen, abschätzenden Blicke. Selbstverständlich konnte er sich denken, wieso ihm der jüngere Mann so argwöhnisch gegenüber stand, aber eben deswegen kam er nicht drum herum, sich zu fragen, wieso dieser sich dann auf dieses Treffen eingelassen hatte. Wollte er ihn wirklich nur ein wenig kennen lernen und Taichi anschließend einreden, wie sehr er sich in Yamato täuschte? Vielleicht suchte er ja nach Argumenten mit denen er Taichi ‚aufwecken' können würde.

Was auch immer die Beweggründe des anderen Mannes waren, Yamato versuchte sich so gut es ging nicht mehr auf ihn und seine Blicke zu konzentrieren, sondern seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Taichi zu schenken. Dieser beobachtete ihn noch immer ungläubig von der Seite.

„Du kannst den Mund wieder schließen." Ganz automatisch führte Yamato selbst seine Hand zum Kinn seines Sitznachbarn und drückte sachte dessen Mund zu. „Ich mag nicht so aussehen, aber ich kann ziemlich böse werden und ich stand damals ein wenig neben mir. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie man als einziger Blonder in einer Masse aus schwarzhaarigen Kindern behandelt wird. Die dachten, ich sei der Teufel in Person oder so."

„Und anschließend waren die Jungs nur noch neidisch auf dich, weil die Mädels so auf dich abgefahren sind und den Rest langweilig fanden. Der Außenseiter mit den eisigen Augen. Ich erinnere mich deutlich daran, dass sich niemand getraut hat, dir einen Liebesbrief in den Spint zu stecken."

„Na da haben sich ja dann zwei alte Schul-Idole gefunden. Ich find es immer wieder erschreckend, wie viele gut aussehende Männer sich lieber mit anderen gut aussehenden Männern umgeben, als mit Frauen." Seufzend ergriff Sora die Flasche Bier, die vor ihr auf dem niedrigen Tisch gestanden hatte und nahm einen großen Schluck. Vielleicht war ein kleiner Teil des jungenhaften Mädchens doch noch zurückgeblieben, dachte sich Yamato. Welche Frau, die so aussah, würde sonst in einem edlen Club Bier aus der Flasche trinken?

„Findest du nicht?" Diese Frage war eindeutig an Mimi gerichtet gewesen und selbstverständlich fragte Yamato sich, ob Daisuke wohl in Taichis und seinem Team oder dem der beiden Mädchen spielte.

„Ach ja schon, aber man darf ja wenigstens gucken."

„Außerdem ist Mimi verheiratet und darf sich dafür nicht mehr interessieren." Wie bereits gewohnt, löste Yamatos Erklärung in der Runde ein begeistertes Jubeln auf und Sora fragte direkt nach dem Ehering, den Mimi nur allzu gerne und voller Stolz präsentierte.

Während Taichi, Sora und Daisuke seine Freundin bezüglich ihrer Hochzeit und des glücklichen Gattens ausfragten, nutzte Yamato die Gelegenheit um klammheimlich Daisuke noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können. Es war selbst für ihn, der schon auf allerhand verschiedene Leute getroffen war, verblüffend, wie schnell dieser Typ zwischen jugendlicher Begeisterung und unterkühlter Abweisung springen konnte. Zumindest für Yamato war es ersichtlich, dass alleine seine Anwesenheit diesen raschen Wechsel in dem Jüngeren auslöste, auch wenn er seine Abneigung noch nicht zu hundert Prozent zuordnen konnte. Im Prinzip schien er doch ganz nett und offen zu sein. Dementsprechend verdutzte es natürlich, wie unhöflich er sich gegenüber des Dates seines besten Freundes verhielt.

Oder vielleicht war es noch merkwürdiger, dass Taichi kein Wort diesbezüglich verlor?

Yamato entschuldigte sich knapp und fragte, ob noch alle mit Drinks versorgt waren, wollte er doch selber nur eben rasch zur Bar rüber und sich einen Whiskey kaufen. Kaum hatten alle Anwesenden verneint und sich der Nachfrage wegen bedankt, machte sich der blonde Mann aus dem Staub und peilte zielstrebig die Bar am Ende der Lounge an. Ein einziger Margarita reichte ihm nicht, versuchte er sich gleichzeitig nicht zu sehr von Daisuke irritieren zu lassen, einen guten Eindruck zu machen und dabei noch Taichis Charme zu widerstehen. Ein Charme, der ihn – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – nun wieder einholte. Taichi hatte zu ihm aufgeholt und noch vor ihrer Ankunft an der Bar einen Arm um ihn geschlungen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst ein wenig neben der Spur, kleiner Draufgänger."

Der blonde Mann schüttelte Taichis Neckerei von sich, ebenso wie dessen Arm. Wieso musste er ihn denn auch aus dem Nichts so oft anfassen, fiel es ihm sowieso schon schwer seine eigenen Hände bei sich zu behalten?

Yamato sollte keine Zeit zum Antworten haben, lagen immerhin kein Blinzeln später wieder Taichis Lippen auf seinen. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder suchte sein braunhaariger Freund viel mehr Körperkontakt als normalerweise? Und schmeckten seine Lippen wirklich so stark nach Rum Cola, wie es Yamato im ersten Augenblick vorgekommen war?

In dieser Sekunde traf die Erkenntnis Yamato wie ein Schlag: Taichi war wohl auch auf die Idee gekommen sich die ersten unangenehmen Momente einer neuen Bekanntschaft zwischen Date und Freunden entspannt zu trinken.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte er zwischen zwei knappen Küssen und erntete sich dafür von Taichi ein verschmitztes Lächeln. In den brauen Augen lag dieses gewisse Funkeln, das Yamato vor allem während ihres ersten gemeinsamen Durchlaufs des Öfteren untergekommen war. Ja, Taichi hatte absolut Einen im Tee und das wohl genau bis zu der Grenze, dass er noch normal gehen und reden konnte.

„Vielleicht ein wenig.", säuselte der größere Mann leise und sah dabei mit den großen, unschuldigen, braunen Augen aus wie Bambi persönlich.

‚Ein wenig.' – Am Arsch!

Ein wenig unbeholfen erwiderte er Taichis Küsse, wenn er sich auch unwohl beobachtet fühlte. Er war ja immerhin nüchtern und auch noch leicht gefangen in der Situation, aus der sich hatte los reißen wollen.

„Ich brauche etwas zu trinken."

Yamato löste Taichi von sich und zerrte ihn mit zur Bar. Es entsprach seinem üblichen ‚Glück', dass gerade an diesem Abend, an dem er selber unter Strom stand, Taichi es für eine tolle Idee gehalten hatte, seinen Anstand und seine Vorsicht mit ein wenig Captain Morgan wegzuspülen. Natürlich lag die Hand seines Freundes auch direkt wieder auf Yamatos Hinterteil und schob sich in die tief sitzende Tasche seiner Skinny.

„Deine Hosen provozieren ganz schön, weißt du das?", hörte er Taichi murmeln, während er sich beim Barkeeper einen Whiskey Oldschool bestellte. Natürlich wusste er um den Effekt seiner Beinkleidung, wählte er diese schließlich ja auch nicht aus Spaß an der Freude, sondern aus eben diesem Grund. Immerhin musste man ja bekanntlich mit dem arbeiten, was man hatte und da sein Hintern nicht gerade auffällig war, griff Yamato gerne mal auf enge, tief sitzende Hosen zurück, mit denen er im Normalfall wenigstens seine Designerunterwäsche präsentieren konnte oder beziehungsweise deren Bund.

Taichi, der sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war, hakte auch passender Weise gerade einen Finger in seinen Hosenbund ein und zuppelte locker an ihm herum.

„Welche Marke ist es denn heute? Dein Hemd ist im Weg."

Er musste die Bedeutung Frage nicht weiter eruieren, wusste Yamato direkt, worauf sein Freund hinauswollte. Kurz überlegte er, sie zu übergehen, aber leider gewann seine ‚schlechte' Seite die Überhand und ging auf das kleine Spielchen ein.

„Ach, nur Armani.", säuselte er in das schwere Glas hinein, das der Barkeeper gerade vor ihm abgestellt hatte. Es fiel Yamato zusehends schwerer sich nicht ganz auf Taichi einzulassen. Sie wussten doch beide worauf diese noch harmlose Unterhaltung hinaus laufen würde, stieg Yamato voll mit ein, oder nicht? Vielleicht war Taichi ja entfallen, wie ihre Kennenlernphase verlaufen war und er dachte momentan gar nicht über die Konsequenzen seines Verhaltens nach?

„Farbe?"

Das Wort zauberte ein keckes Schmunzeln auf Yamatos Lippen. Für ihn stand es fest, dass Taichi gerade unbewusst mit einem Feuer spielte, über dessen Ausmaß er sich gar nicht im Klaren war. Für ihn blödelten sie vielleicht nur ein wenig herum oder flirteten unbefangen miteinander.

„Das verrat ich dir nicht so leicht. Das musst du dir schon verdienen."

„Und wie das?"

Taichi wartete gar nicht darauf, dass Yamato ihm irgendwelche erdachten Spielregeln erläutern konnte, sondern zog ihn ruckartig an sich und küsste ihn innig. Dieses Mal dauerte es eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und Yamato Luft holen konnte.

„Du kannst dich heute wohl nicht zusammenreißen, hm?" Noch immer lehnte er gegen den Körper des größeren Mannes, hielt die Hände in dessen marineblauem Longsleeve vergraben und ließ sich vom schweren Duft seines After Shaves benebeln. Unumstritten gab es keinen Mann, der besser roch, als Taichi – so viel stand für Yamato fest. Selbst neben Jõ im Bett oder zur Zeit ihrer Trennung, hatte die Erinnerung an diesen Geruch Yamato eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und die Hitze zwischen die Beine getrieben.

„Ich habe dir doch schon vorhin gesagt, dass du umwerfend aussiehst. Brauche ich einen anderen Grund?"

Jetzt vergaß er wohl das erhebliche Maß an Alkohol, das er sich wohl schon einverleibt hatte, aber es war nicht an Yamato bezüglich dieses Punktes über Taichi zu richten. Wer war er, dass er sich der Macht des Alkohols widersetzen wollte?

Nur für einen winzigen Moment suchte Yamato Taichis Blick, vergaß seine Sorgen und Gedanken, die noch um Daisuke und sein Auftreten kreisten. Diesen Augenblick über sollte es nur sie beide geben und da zählte weder ihre Vorgeschichte, noch die Meinung ihrer Freunde.

Von selbst verließ seine rechte Hand ihren Platz in Taichis Oberteil und wanderte einmal über die breite Brust des braunhaarigen Mannes. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein Hauchen gegen die dumpfen Klänge der basslastigen Musik, die aus den anderen Räumen zur Lounge rüber dröhnte.

„Wir können uns auch einfach aus dem Staub machen und du kannst selbst nachschauen, welche Farbe es dieses Mal ist."

Ob Taichi seine Freunde nun wirklich für Sex zurückgelassen hätte und er denn überhaupt inzwischen wieder mit Yamato schlafen wollte, wusste dieser nicht, aber zumindest kurz glimmte auch in den braunen Augen das Feuer auf, welches in Yamatos gesamten Körper brodelte. Sie dachten definitiv gerade beide an die zurückliegenden Stunden, die sie miteinander eng umschlungen und ‚beschäftigt' verbracht hatten. Noch eine Sekunde länger und Yamato würde über den anderen Mann herfallen, so viel stand fest.

‚Zum Glück' gab es da ja aber noch ihre Begleitung, die ihnen einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte. Gerade, als Yamato meinte vor Erregung fast zerspringen zu müssen, durchschnitt ihm Daisukes „Wo bleibt ihr denn?" seine Gedanken. Er sprang automatisch zurück und weg von Taichi, der nun etwas irritiert auf seine leere Hand blickte, die zuvor noch recht ausgiebig das Hinterteil Yamatos bearbeitet hatte.

„Die Mädels haben schon sonst etwas vermutet und ich dachte, ich komm mal schauen. Außerdem brauch ich ein neues Bier." Der rotbraune Wuschelkopf schob sich zwischen die beiden älteren Männer und ignorierte dabei desinteressiert, wie blaue Augen ihn gerade versuchten aufzuspießen. Bester Freund hin oder her, der Typ begann ihm gehörig auf den Zeiger zu gehen.

Mit seinem Whiskey bewaffnet und ohne einen Blick zu Daisuke oder Taichi zurückzuwerfen, schlurfte er missmutig von dannen und zurück zu den wartenden Mädchen. Nur wage meinte er vernehmen zu können, wie Daisuke zu Taichi „Seit wann stehst du auf so'ne Sissys?" zischte, allerdings blockierte sein frustrierter Unterleib die Wut, die er in diesem Moment wohl eigentlich verspürt hätte und ersetzte sie mit gleichmäßiger Missstimmung im gesamten Körper.

Zurück am Platz fand sich Yamato direkt in angenehmer Gesellschaft wieder. Er musste feststellen, dass ihm der Anblick der beiden schnatternden Frauen sehr viel besser gefiel, als die forschenden Blicke Daisukes und Taichis halbherzige Zuneigung. Ihm war ja von vorne rein klar gewesen, wie schwierig dieser Abend werden würde und er hatte sich auch emotional so gut es ging vorbereitet gehabt, aber nun genoss er mal die fünf Minuten des unbefangenen Small Talks. Ehe er sich setzte, hielt der einzig verbliebende Mann Ausschau nach seinen Geschlechtsgenossen, sah sie noch immer an der Bar stehen und konnte sich so entspannt auf die Couch neben Mimi, zwischen ihr und Sora sinken lassen.

„Du glaubst nicht, als was Sora arbeitet.", empfing Mimi ihn übereifrig und ergriff dabei wohl ganz automatisch Yamatos Hand. Immer, wenn sie aufgeregt oder nervös war, suchte sie den direkten Körperkontakt zu ihm, was für gewöhnlich ihre ‚Zuschauer' vermuten ließ, es handelte sich bei ihnen um ein besonders gleiches Paar.

Sora lachte über Mimis Enthusiasmus' und stellte dabei ihr Bier weg.

„Ich bin Schneiderin für Brautmode", erklärte sie ihm nun, an Stelle der hibbeligen frisch Vermählten. „westliche und traditionelle."

Da er mit dieser Antwort keineswegs gerechnet hatte, musste Yamato seine Verblüffung nicht einmal spielen und es fiel ihm plötzlich unerwartet leicht alles um ihre kleine Gruppe herum zu vergessen. Auf diesem Gebiet konnte er sich gut verständigen und musste nicht weiterhin seine blanke Nervosität verstecken.

„Das hab ich jetzt nicht erwartet." So viel Ehrlichkeit musste sein. „Ich hab das Bild von dir und Taichi gesehen. Das an seinem Kühlschrank."

„Oh Gott, und da hast du mich von wiedererkennen können? Das ist ja schon ewig her. Ich wollte damals so verdammt gerne ein Junge sein." Ihre Heiterkeit und auch die Art, wie Sora nun gespielt beschämt für eine Sekunde das Gesicht in einer Hand vergrub, ließen auch den verspannten Autor endlich wieder munter schmunzeln. Da hatte er wohl mit seiner Theorie bezüglich der rothaarigen Schneiderin gar nicht mal so falsch gelegen.

„Was hat dich deine Meinung ändern lassen?" Mimi schien ihre neue Gesprächspartnerin vom Fleck weg in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben. So wie sie sich Sora mit ihrer gesamten Körperhaltung und ihrem Verhalten öffnete, erlebte Yamato auch nicht jeden Tag. Hatten sich da etwa zufällig zwei neue gute Freundinnen kennen gelernt? Das Wort ‚beste' verwehrte Yamato seinen eigenen Gedanken hierbei, war Mimi schließlich in dieser Hinsicht schon an ihn vergeben und wenn er sie nun schon mit ihrem Ehemann teilen musste, dann sollte da bitte nicht auch noch eine neue Freundin dazwischen funken. In gewisser Hinsicht war er ja doch schon immer etwas besitzergreifend gewesen. Auch ein Yamato Ishida konnte ab und an mal von Eifersuchtsattacken heimgesucht werden.

Sora schien ihre Antwort einen Moment lang zu überdenken, dann sagte sie: „Ich denke, ich hab mich das erste Mal verguckt und gemerkt, dass ich besagtem Jungen gerne gefallen wollte – halt wie ein richtiges Mädchen. Ich hab dann meine Haare wachsen lassen und die Sport-BHs gegen Push-Ups getauscht." Wieder ganz der Tomboy, drückte Sora ungeniert mit ihren Oberarmen ihre Brüste zusammen, so dass ihr üppiges Dekolleté nur noch aufreizender in Erscheinung trat und verdeckte dieses anschließend mit ihren Händen. So schnell hatte die Lady dem Frechdachs wieder Platz gemacht.

„Großartig oder? Ich bin eigentlich flach, wie ein Brett."

„Sei froh. Ich weiß manchmal nicht mehr, wohin mit den Dingern." Mimi sah etwas unglücklich auf ihren eigenen Ausschnitt hinab. Für eine so zierliche Frau hatte sie tatsächlich doch schon immer einen üppigen Vorbau gehabt und es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie zwar gerne mit ihren Reizen spielte, aber bei allen anderen Aktivitäten von ihrer Oberweite genervt war.

„Einmal hab ich es ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, mir die Brüste einfach verkleinern zu lassen. Nur ein wenig. Vielleicht um eine Größe? Aber, als ich diese Idee meinem Mann vorgeschlagen habe, ist dieser sofort auf die Barrikaden gestiegen. Naja, welcher Mann steht schon nicht auf große Brüste?"

„Ich, eigentlich."

Auch wenn Yamato nicht wirklich von ihrem aktuellen Gesprächsthema betroffen war – störte er sich schließlich nicht an seinem fehlenden Vorbau – wollte er sich dennoch nicht ganz von der Unterhaltung ausschließen. „Meine Ex war ziemlich flach, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Mimi nickte bestätigend. Anscheinend versuchte auch sie sich das Antlitz Junkos wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Oh, bist du bi?", fragte Sora ihn gerade weg. Mit ihrem Bier – die Flaschen auf dem Tisch ließen vermuten, dass die Anwesenden schon länger auf sie gewartet hatten – schienen alle Hemmungen zu fallen und die Offenheit zu steigen.

„Yama ist omnisexuell."

Dieses Mal war es Yamato, der Mimi einen Klapps gegen die Schulter gab. Wie klang das denn bitte nun wieder? Er trieb es doch nicht mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum war... und auch nicht mit den übrig gebliebenen Bäumen!

Er räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich bin schon zu 90 Prozent schwul und zu 10 Prozent liebe ich schöne Menschen, egal welchen Geschlechts."

„Und da hat es ihm doch glatt ein angehendes Unterwäschemodell angetan. Nicht wahr, Yama? Heißes Gerät und die einzige Frau, die mir jemals begegnet ist, die selbst mit einer Jungenfrisur noch feminin aussah."

Eine Weile verfolgten sie das Thema der Brustoperationen und den missglückten Friseurbesuchen, bis sich auch Daisuke und Taichi endlich wieder zu ihnen gesellten. Zwar erklärte Taichi, der fast wieder ein wenig ausgenüchterter schien, sie sein noch auf Klo gewesen, aber Yamato tippte eher darauf, dass Daisuke noch weiter über ihn hergezogen war. Dem jüngeren der Zwei stand die Skepsis noch immer in den rotbraunen Augen und nur dank seines zweiten Drinks und der netten Dreisamkeit mit den beiden Frauen, konnte Yamato ihn nun vollends ignorieren. Sollte er denken, was er wollte und an seinen Beleidigungen ersticken. Würden sie halt keine Freunde werden. Taichi war ja der jenige, der darunter leiden müsste und es war nun nicht so, als hätte zumindest Yamato sich keine Mühe gegeben.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?", erkundigte Taichi sich neugierig, nachdem er sich zwischen Sora und Daisuke hatte sinken lassen. Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, aufgrund von Yamatos neuem Platz, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter dazu.

„Ach, Mimi hat gerade geschildert, wie sie einen Monat lang mal dachte, lesbisch zu sein, weil sie nicht aufhören konnte den Hintern ihrer Klassensprecherin beim Volleyball anzustarren."

Auch, wenn Sora gerade schon während Mimis Erzählung nicht hatte ernst bleiben können, konnte sie auch jetzt nicht an sich halten. Irgendwann waren sie wieder in die sexuell behafteten Regionen abgerutscht und Mimi und Sora schienen auch nicht gewillt zu sein, in eine andere Richtung umzulenken.

„Stehst du eigentlich auf Frauen oder Männer, Daisuke?"

Sehr zum Erstaunen des blonden Journalisten, trieb Mimis forsche Frage dem jüngeren Mann die Hitze ins Gesicht. Er sah verlegen zwischen Sora und Taichi hin und her und schien eine Weile mit sich zu ringen, ehe irgendetwas zwischen „Männer" und „Ich weiß nicht." herauskam. Ganz der perfekte beste Freund eilte ihm Taichi direkt zur Hilfe und drängte sich selbst ins Rampenlicht.

„Bei mir ist das aber auch so in etwa gewesen, Mimi.", erklärte er rasch. „Nur, dass es dann auch dabei geblieben ist. Da gab es diesen einen Jungen, zwei Stufen über uns, der Soras Tennis Club geleitet hat. Ich hab ihn das erste Mal bei einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen eine andere Schule gesehen und konnte mich einfach nicht mehr von ihm abwenden."

„Du meinst Tomohisa, nicht wahr? Oh, mir wird noch immer ganz warm, wenn ich an ihn denke. Kein Wunder, dass du durch ihn das Ufer gewechselt hast." Sora grinste und tätschelte Taichis Arm, der glückselig in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen schien.

„Lief denn was zwischen euch?", schaltete sich Yamato dazu, der Taichis Erzählung interessiert gefolgt war. Schon bei seinem Freund zu Hause hatte er ja darauf gebrannt mehr von Taichis Liebschaften zu erfahren. Er gehörte eindeutig zu der Sorte Mensch, die gerne mehr, als wenig über die sexuellen Abenteuer seiner Partner wusste, um sich an diesen in Zukunft entlang hangeln zu können.

Enttäuschten Blickes verneinte Taichi. „Nein, ich hab mich nie getraut ihn auch nur anzusprechen. Er war mit der Vorsitzenden des Theater Clubs zusammen und die war eines der begehrtesten Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Ich denke nicht, dass er schwul war. Naja, stattdessen hatte ich dann mein erstes Mal mit meinem Chemie-Labor Partner. Er hat mir geholfen, die Abschlussprüfung zu bestehen und ich hab ihm gezeigt, dass es auch spannendere Dinge, als Schule gibt."

Sie lachten einstimmig und Yamato konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Taichi und der Chemie-Streber ihr erstes Mal ungeschickt und gleichermaßen wild auf dem Boden von Taichis Kinderzimmer vollführt hatten.

„Mein erstes Mal war mit meinem ersten Freund. Ich weiß, sehr langweilig. Wir hatten zusammen Tennis Training und haben uns ineinander verguckt. Ein Jahr später hab ich ihn dann rangelassen und es war innerhalb von zwei Minuten wieder vorbei. Damals dachte ich mir wirklich, dass es das nun war!" Sora hob ihr Bier in die Mitte und prostete ihnen allen zu, wenn auch nur Mimi schnell genug reagierte und ihren Trinkspruch erwiderte, indem sie mit ihrem leeren Cocktailglas gegen ihre Bierflasche stieß.

„Ich glaube bei mir war es eine Minute. Er hieß Takashi und war der Schlagzeuger von Yamas erster Schulband. Wir haben bei dir zu Hause getrunken und ich hab vorher noch ins Waschbecken in der Küche gekotzt.", kicherte Mimi, verdrehte dabei aber ihre Augen. Eigentlich erinnerte sie sich nicht sehr gerne an diese Nacht.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich. Habt ihr es dann nicht im Bett meines Vaters miteinander getrieben?" Yamato entsann sich nur ungerne an besagte Feier, die er in der Dreizimmerwohnung seines Vaters und sich ausgetragen hatte. Schließlich war nicht nur das Bett seines Vaters besudelt, sondern auch der Wohnzimmertisch und der Ofen auseinander genommen worden. Das Chaos hatte dem damals 17-Jährigen einen Monat Hausarrest eingebracht.

Schief grinsend verschränkte Taichi seine Arme vor seiner Brust und räusperte sich.

„Na, ihr werft aber kein gutes Licht auf uns Männer. Daisuke kannst du unseren Ruf retten?" Anscheinend wollte er die Runde der Geständnisse vervollständigen, wenn er nun schon Daisuke direkt aufforderte, die Geschichte seines ersten Males auszupacken. An sich gefiel Yamato ihr offener und heiterer Umgang, aber bedeutete dies nicht auch, dass er als Nächstes dran war? Seine Freude verblasste mit einem Mal und ganz still und heimlich verfluchte er, wie intim ihre Unterhaltung geworden war. Wieso waren sie auch eine Gruppe moderner Japaner, die sich nicht mehr davor schämten, beim Trinken über sexuelle Abenteuer zu reden? Wie sollte er einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn er so eine wilde Jugend hinter sich liegen hatte?

Daisukes Reaktion ließ etwas auf sich warten, doch als er sich erst einmal von Taichi hatte breitschlagen lassen, rissen seine Worte Yamato aus seinen verzweifelten Gedanken.

„Es war nicht so spannend. Ich hatte mein erstes Mal mit der Cousine, der Freundin meiner Schwester. Wir waren öfter mal zusammen weg und dann ist es irgendwann einfach passiert. Weiß nicht mehr, wie lange es gedauert hat, aber ich denke, es war ok." Er sah unentschlossen in die Runde und kommentierte Taichis Aussage „Wie langweilig." mit einem Grummeln. Unerwarteter Weise war es aber dann sogar Daisuke selbst, der sich zum ersten Mal direkt an Yamato wandte und ihn auffordernd beschaute. Die anderen Drei folgten seinem Blick und der einzige Blonde in ihrer Mitte wollte direkt im Boden versinken.

Ein einfaches ‚Verdammt!' in seinem Kopf half ihm leider auch nicht mehr aus der Situation heraus und Mimi erleichterte ihm die ausweglose Situation mit ihrer Beschwörung „Sag du es, sonst übernehme ich das und wir wissen beide, dass ich es ausschmücke, wie ich will." weniger, als gar nicht.

Da Yamato nicht mehr weiter wusste, gab er sich recht schnell geschlagen und ersparte seiner Gesellschaft somit weiteres Drängen.

„Ich hab etwas mit dem Sportlehrer an meiner zweiten Schule gehabt. Er war noch neu in dem Beruf und wusste nicht, was er mit mir anfangen sollte, weil ich immer geschwänzt und mich geweigert habe am Unterricht teil zu nehmen. Irgendwann hat er mir angedroht, mich durchfallen zu lassen, wenn es so weiterginge und... naja... nach zwei Stunden Nachsitzen bei ihm hat sich das eine zum anderen entwickelt. Keine Woche später haben wir es regelmäßig in den großen Pausen miteinander getrieben und ich hatte von da an nur noch Bestnoten im Sportunterricht. Ende der Geschichte.", ratterte Yamato also seinen Beitrag zur Unterhaltung mit einem Mal runter und suchte danach irgendetwas Interessantes, das er sich auf dem Tisch vor ihm begutachten konnte.

„Weißt du", meinte Mimi mit ehrlichem Unterton in der Stimme, während die anderen Anwesenden wohl noch nach den passenden Worten zu suchen schienen. „Manchmal ist es mir schleierhaft, wie du die Schule überhaupt abschließend konntest."

„Habe ich ja nur eher schlecht, als recht hingekriegt und mich danach auch kein einziges Mal mehr nach ihr umgesehen."

Er war noch nie besonders intelligent und schon gar nicht umgänglich gewesen. Von den Schlägereien, sexuellen Verhältnissen zu Lehrern oder Klassenkameraden und seinen schlechten Noten mal ganz abgesehen, war es ihm einfach nie gelungen Zugang zu einer großen Gruppe aus Gleichaltrigen zu finden. Vor allem keinen aufgezwungenen. Später, verbunden mit seiner ersten Band außerhalb der Schule, vielen Partys und unaufhörlich fließendem Alkohol, hatte auch er die ein oder andere enge Bekanntschaft machen können, aber das mit dem Einfügen in die Gesellschaft wollte ihm partout nicht gelingen. Nicht umsonst verschanzte er sich in seiner Wohnung und arbeitete als Journalist. Er arbeitete ALLEINE vor seinem Rechner und hielt selbst den Kontakt zu seinem Verleger äußerst spartanisch. Yamato hatte für seine Berufswahl schon so seine Gründe gehabt.

Anhand der noch immer sprachlosen Münder und der schockierten Gesichtsausdrücke von Sora, Daisuke und Taichi, konnte Yamato erkennen, dass er den kleinen Wettstreit gewonnen und somit das seltsamste erste Mal gehabt hatte. Zwar hatten sie nicht geklärt, woran der Erfolg festgemacht wurde und was der Gewinn war, aber Yamato fühlte sich schon alleine deshalb wie ein Sieger, weil dieser Abend wieder einmal als ‚äußerst gelungen' abgehakt werden konnte.

Wieder hatte er definitiv keinen ‚guten Eindruck' hinterlassen.

_Welche Auswirkungen hat unsere Vergangenheit wirklich auf unsere Gegenwart? Wie lange ziehen sich alte Fehltritte, Bettgeschichten und Beziehungen wirklich noch durch unser Leben, ohne das wir uns ihres Einflusses richtig im Klaren sind?_

_ Geschieht etwas, das man am liebsten vergessen will, freut man sich über eine vergangene Zeitspanne von einem halben Jahr und sieht die ganze Angelegenheit als gegessen an. Vom Tisch. Aus den Augen und aus dem Sinn. Aber ist dies dann auch wirklich der Fall? Vergessen wir das Malheur und lassen uns nicht weiter von ihm beeinflussen?_

_ Man kann wohl sicher davon ausgehen, dass mindestens der oder die Ex noch immer Einfluss auf das weitere Beziehungsleben der getrennten Parteien nimmt. Man verwirft Verhaltensweisen, denen man die Schuld für die Trennung gibt oder reizt sie gar noch weiter aus, nur um dem Verflossenen beweisen zu können, dass er sich wohl getäuscht hatte. Welchen Grund es auch immer hatte, so ganz kann man sich nicht von der Vergangenheit trennen. Zu sehr formte sie und zu sehr brennt sie fortwehrend im gesamten Körper, der Seele, dem Herzen._

_ Was also tun, wenn dieser vergangene Faktor des Lebens nicht weicht? Manchmal nimmt er noch immer Einfluss auf unsere Gegenwart oder noch schlimmer: Unsere Zukunft. Kann diese Macht des Vergangenen Gutes bewirken oder trennt sie uns nur weiter von dem, was noch vor uns steht?_

_ Es bleibt die Frage: Wirkt sich unsere Vergangenheit positiv oder negativ auf das aktuelle Geschehen aus? Und wann ist es besser die Gesichte ruhen zu lassen?_

„Ich kann mir noch immer nicht vorstellen, wie du irgendwen verprügelt haben sollst."

Yamato lachte leise auf, legte gerade seine Gabel bei Seite und griff nach der Flasche Weißwein, die zwischen ihm und Taichi auf dem schmalen Esstisch stand. Er füllte sein Glas auf, danach das seines Gastgebers und überlegte sich seine Antwort derweil.

„Glaub es oder nicht. Das ist mir eigentlich egal.", meinte er schließlich und zwinkerte Taichi zu. Sein Gegenüber erwiderte die Geste und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck des Halbtrockenen.

„Und deswegen haben sie dich von der Odaiba geschmissen?"

„Kann man nichts machen." Yamato stockte kurz, überlegte. „Aber wäre ich nicht versetzt worden, dann hätten wir uns vielleicht schon früher kennen gelernt."

Wie das wohl verlaufen wäre? Yamato konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich, so unterschiedlich wie sie waren, als wilde Teenager verstanden hätten, aber wer konnte das nun im Nachhinein schon noch sagen? Vielleicht hätten sie sich ja auch damals schon aufgrund ihrer verschiedenen Züge so astrein ergänzen können.

„Wir wären ein unschlagbares Team gewesen."

Taichis Worte ließen ihn fast erröten, wenn auch eher, weil der Blonde sich in seinen Gedanken ertappt fühlte. „Genau das habe ich gerade auch gedacht.", wurde leise gestanden.

Sie tauschten ein Lächeln aus und Taichi legte sogar seine Hand auf die Yamatos, sobald er sein Besteck bei Seite und sich die Lippen mit der Serviette abgewischt hatte. Inzwischen war es fast schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass Yamato für sie beide kochte. Für ihn war der Weg zu Taichi ein netter Ausgang und somit die passende Abwechslung zu seinem Dasein als Stubenhocker und für Taichi... nun ja, das war ja offensichtlich. Wer wurde schon nicht gerne bekocht und gepflegt?

Auch, als für Yamato der Moment vorbei gezogen war, spürte er noch immer den warmen Blick der braunen Augen auf sich. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich gerade in Richtung eben dieser Augen, als Taichi zurück zum Thema kehrte.

„Vielleicht hättest du mich ja auch verprügelt? Ich bin früher immer recht klein gewesen.", sagte Taichi grinsend. Yamato fiel in seine frohe Laune mit ein und wog nun nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Ich war immer der Größte." Sein Grinsen schlug in ein dumpfes Glucksen um. „Sieh uns jetzt an. Da hat wohl wer noch einen späten Schub gehabt, während der Andere zurückgeblieben ist."

„Das ist zu wahnwitzig. Irgendwie glaub ich es dir noch immer nicht."

Yamato leerte eben noch sein neues Weinglas – ja, er trank meist in wenigen und dafür großen Schlucken – bevor er sich erhob und die Küchentür anpeilte. Mit einem Zeigefinger deutete er noch auf Taichi, als er den Raum verließ. Nur das „Warte." ließ er mit dem braunhaarigen Mann zurück, wie er im Wohnzimmer verschwand und sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Tasche angelte. Bewaffnet mit dem schwarzen Leder Etui kehrte er rasch wieder zurück und blieb vor Taichi stehen.

In dem Moment, als Taichi ihm unerwartet einen Arm um die schlanke Hüfte schlang und ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck zu sich auf den Schoß zog, purzelte Yamato ein 5000 Yen Schein aus dem hintersten Fach, aber das hätte ihn gerade kaum weniger stören können. Viel zu sehr genoss er das Gefühl von Taichis Körper so nah an dem eigenen. Taichis Arm, der sich um ihn legte und die warme Hand, die nun auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Nicht einmal beim Sex waren sie sich zuvor so nahe gewesen, wie gerade in dieser Sekunde, in der Yamato auch endlich das gesuchte Foto aus der hintersten Ecke der abgenutzten Gucci Brieftasche fischte und es so hielt, dass auch Taichi das Motiv erkennen konnte.

Mit einem Mal schien es seinem Freund die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Es dauerte es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er mit seiner freien Hand selbst nach dem kleinen Polaroid griff und sich dieses genauer vor die Augen führte.

„Das bist NIEMALS du!", stellte Taichi verblüfft fest, wirkte dabei aber nicht sehr überzeugt von seiner eigenen Aussage.

„Dann muss ich aber mal mit Mimi reden, warum sie mir dieses Bild von sich und diesem blonden Typen untergejubelt hat." Rasch angelte sich Yamato das Foto zurück und schenkte seinem früheren Abbild ein Schmunzeln. Er hatte mit Taichis Reaktion gerechnet, aber sie war in seiner Vorstellung nur halb so schmackhaft gewesen.

„Irgendwie... sexy. Irgendwie. Auf jeden Fall ungewohnt." Taichi überlegte kurz und nickte dann heftig, wie als wollte er seine Worte noch einmal bestätigen. „Definitiv heiß."

Yamato lachte nur. Ihn freuten die Bestätigung und vor allem die Zuneigung, die der braunhaarige Mann ihm schenkte. Er sah nicht auf ihn herab, obwohl er nun wusste, dass Yamato schon vor der Geschichte mit ihrer Affäre ein ‚schlimmer Finger' gewesen war. Nun, was hieß ‚auf ihn herabsehen'? Das hatte Yamato wohl eh nicht erwartet, aber zumindest ein sinkendes Interesse Taichis. Dieser konnte schließlich jeden haben und brauchte sich nicht zwangsläufig mit einem nichtsnutzigen Trunkenbold mit Diva-Allüren, einem mittelschweren Alkoholproblem, drei eingetragenen und diversen unentdeckten Jugendstrafen herumschlagen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir die Haare wieder abschneiden?"

Glücklich seufzend lehnte sich besagter Trunkenbold gegen Taichis Hand, die sich ihren Weg in seine Haare gesucht hatte. Er ließ sie ausnahmsweise gewähren, hatte er ja schließlich den Abend nichts mehr weiter vor. Sollte Taichi mit ihm und seiner perfekten Frisur ruhig machen was er wollte.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Magst du meine Haare nicht?"

Er blinzelte zu dem Foto in seinen Händen. Mimi und er grienten ihm frech entgegen. Seine Freundin trug ihre Schuluniform hoch gekrempelt, so dass ihr Rock gerade nur knapp über ihren Hintern und bis zum Ende des Fotos reichte. Ihre Haare formten eine wilde Mähne aus dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Locken und ihre Lippen glänzten hellrosa. Damals hatte sie noch keinen pikfeinen Lippenstift getragen und sich auch noch nicht an der hellbraunen Haarfärbung vergriffen.

Yamato selbst zwinkerte sogar. Das blonde Haar war raspelkurz gemäht und die linke Seite seiner Unterlippe zierten zwei Piercings: Ein silberner Ring und ein passender Stecker. Die rechte der hellen Augenbrauen durchzog eine beißend rote Wunde, von der heute nicht mehr als eine weiße, feine Narbe übrig geblieben war, die auch nur auffiel, betrachtete man sich seine Augenbrauen einmal genauer. Auch von den beiden Piercings existierten noch bloße Erinnerungen, als wirklich ersichtliche Hinweise darauf, dass sie jemals existiert hatten.

Eben diese Stelle an seiner Unterlippe fühlte sogleich ein braun gebrannter Finger vorsichtig ab. Yamato biss spielerisch nach ihm, ließ ihn aber recht schnell einfach machen.

„Ein klein wenig merkt man sie noch. Aber die sind zu gewachsen oder?", fragte er und tippte leicht gegen die winzigen Überbleibsel von Löchern in Yamatos Haut.

Der Blonde nickte, fuhr sich selbst anschließend einmal über die Lippen, sobald Taichi wieder von ihm abgelassen hatte.

„Der Ring ist mir bei einer Rangelei mal fast aus der Lippe gerissen worden. Keine Stunde danach habe ich die Dinger rausgenommen. DAS ging mir dann doch etwas zu weit."

„Mensch, da komme ich mir ja fast öde vor. Du hast die Fotos von mir ja schon gesehen."

„Du siehst noch immer aus, wie früher."

„Das stimmt wohl, aber ich bin jetzt größer und stärker." Um Yamato dies auch noch einmal einzubläuen, schlang Taichi seine Arme kurz ein wenig fester um ihn und drückte zu. „Siehst du?"

Ja, er sah es. Er spürte es. Er wollte mehr.

Mehr Wein für sie beide!

Yamato rutschte etwas auf dem Schoß seines Freundes herum, bis er sich zu seiner Wange vorbeugen und auf diese einen Kuss drücken konnte. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie das Essen hinter sich ließen und mit ihrem weiteren Abend fortfuhren.

Er verstaute also das Foto wieder, legte das Portemonnaie auf dem Tisch ab, dabei in sich hinein grinsend und im Stillen schon weit entfernt mit Taichi im Bett liegend, und erhob sich. Ungefragt sammelte er ihr dreckiges Geschirr ein und begann damit dieses in der Spülmaschine zu verstauen.

„Also, Film und Wein für den Abend oder nur Wein?"

Yamato stellte bedächtig den letzten dreckigen Teller in die Spülmaschine und wischte sich noch eben die Hände an dem Trockentuch ab, welches auf der Theke gelegen hatte, ehe er sich zu seinem Gastgeber wandte.

Dieser hatte eben ihre benutzten Gläser genommen und ihm entgegen gehalten. Er sah verwirrt drein und kratzte sich am braunen Schopf. „Oh, hatten wir uns schon verabredet?", fragte er Yamato zurückhaltend. „Ich hatte Daisuke und den anderen Jungs vom Sport schon zugesagt, dass wir uns nachher noch in unserer Bar treffen."

Ohne Weiteres griff Yamato nach den beiden Gläsern und verfrachtete auch diese in der halbvollen Spülmaschine.

„Nein, also wir haben nicht explizit drüber geredet, aber ich dachte wegen des Kochens?" Hatte ihn Taichi letzten Endes nur zu seiner eigenen Verköstigung eingeladen und wollte ihn nun ohne weiteres Abendprogramm wieder vor die Tür setzen? Wie schnell konnte seine Stimmung denn bitte so in die Tiefe rasseln?

Yamato seufzte innerlich und legte nach Außen hin nur die Stirn in Falten. Er wollte seinen Unmut nicht so recht Preis geben, auch wenn er einen Teil von Taichis unbedachtem Verhalten seiner eigenen Zurückhaltung zu verdanken hatte. Wieso sagte er denn auch nicht einfach, was ihn störte? Weder das mit dem ausbleibendem Sex, noch Taichis knapper Zeitplan waren bisher zur Sprache gekommen und langsam half es Yamato nicht mehr, entsprechende Gedanken einfach zu verdrängen. Er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er inzwischen sogar die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um nicht einfach drauf los zu plappern. War das die perfekte Ebene für die ‚perfekte' Beziehung nach der er sich sehnte?

Aber andererseits wollte er Taichi nicht drängen. In einer Hinsicht kamen sie sich ja immer näher und dann sah sich Yamato auch einfach nicht in der Position, Ansprüche stellen zu dürfen, wie dumm das auch immer klingen mochte. Er hatte ihren ersten Versuch versaut und nun war es an ihm, einfach mal den Mund zu halten und zu schlucken, was Taichi ihm vor die Füße warf, oder?

Nun, zumindest so lang, bis er explodierte und alles ruinieren würde.

„Ach guck nicht so, Yama. Tut mir leid, ich hab es einfach vergessen. Ich hab dich nicht nur eingeladen, damit ich mich bekochen lassen kann." Mit seinem süßesten Lächeln auf den Lippen, trat seine braune Sturmfrisur nun auf ihn zu und auch wenn Yamato sich noch entziehen wollte, ließ er sich letzten Endes doch umarmen. Was sollte er denn auch anderes tun? Er suchte nach diesem bisschen Nähe, was ihm Taichi ab und an überließ.

Yamato war neu auf dem Gebiet der ernsten Gefühle, bei denen man stets wie auf Glasscherben ging und sich keiner Situation sicher sein konnte. Nie wusste er, wann er richtig reagierte und wann er sich falsch benahm. Wer erklärte einem schon, was man auf diesem Weg beachten und was vermeiden sollte? Mit Jõ war alles so einfach und offensichtlich gewesen. Der ältere Mann hatte ihn auf Händen getragen und war ihm durch die Hölle gefolgt, egal was sein blonder Fremdgänger auch für einen Unfug fabriziert hatte. Mit Taichi lief das anders und Yamato deuchte es, als schlug er sich nicht sonderlich gut.

„Bist du böse?"

„Nein, nur etwas enttäuscht?"

Noch das Trockentuch in den Händen haltend, schob Yamato den anderen Mann sanft von sich. Er legte das karierte Stück Stoff bei Seite und ergriff die halbleere Flasche Rotwein, um diese wieder verkorken zu können. „Ich lasse den hier. Dem tut es nichts ab eine Weile so stehen zu bleiben. Oder vielleicht ist dir die Tage ja mal nach einem Glas." Er sprach wohl eher mit sich selbst, als mit Taichi, achtete er schließlich nicht auf diesen und verlieh lediglich seinen Gedanken eine Form. Würde er Taichi jetzt direkt ins Gesicht sehen, würde es ihm noch schwerer fallen, seine Eifersucht nicht weiter zu zeigen.

„Hm, wir machen den nächsten Abend wieder länger etwas zusammen, ja?"

Und das sollte sein? Wieder nur ein Abendessen? Maximal ein Film danach, ehe er Yamato von seiner hässlichen Katalog-Couch verjagen würde? Taichis Verhalten stellte für den blonden Autor mehr als nur ein Rätsel dar. Ein Puzzle für Menschen ab 30 mit mindestens 50 Jahren an Lebens- und Menschenerfahrung. Er besaß derlei Erfahrung nicht und konnte dieses wirre Bild, bestehend aus ein und demselben Farbton, nicht zusammensetzen.

Vielleicht ein wenig desinteressiert zuckte Yamato mit den Schultern, ehe er sich eines besseren belehren konnte. Natürlich zog er damit wieder das Interesse Taichis auf sich.

„Maaan, Yama. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so gut schmollen kannst. Es ist doch nur ein Abend."

Ein Abend und tausend andere. Ein Abend, an denen sie sich wieder nicht näher kommen würden.

„Na komm her."

Er konnte sich trotz allem nicht gegen die starke Hand an seinem Arm wehren, wie sie ihn näher an den warmen Körper Taichis zog. Yamato wollte sich gar nicht wehren. Stumm lehnte er den blonden Schopf gegen die vertraute Schulter und atmete den angebeteten Duft ein. Taichi roch ein wenig nach ihrem Abendessen oder zumindest sein Hemd, das er noch zur Arbeit getragen hatte, roch danach.

„Du solltest dich umziehen.", murmelte er leise. Seine Hände schoben sich ganz automatisch in die Taschen von Taichis Hose, während er sich gegen diesen lehnte. Wenigstens in diesem Moment durfte er ihm so nahe sein, wie er es wollte. Es blieb nur noch die Frage, wie lange ihm sein ‚Freund' diese Nähe gewähren würde.

Taichi lachte tief und weich. Yamato spürte seine Hand, wie sie ihm durch die goldenen Locken strich und diese durcheinander brachte. Er beschwerte sich nicht, sondern billigte es.

„Natürlich!", versicherte er ihm belustigt. „Denkst du echt, dass ich so in eine Bar gehe? Wie sieht das denn aus?"

„Zieh das weiße Shirt mit den blauen Streifen an."

„Wird gemacht, mein kleiner Mode-Spezialist."

In dem Moment, als Taichi sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste, wollte Yamato nichts mehr, als ihn darum zu bitten, bei ihm zu bleiben. Egal, ob sie miteinander schlafen würden oder nicht. Egal, ob er ihm schon vergeben hatte oder nicht. Er wollte nur bei ihm bleiben dürfen.

Yamato Ishida war neu in diesen Miniaturkrieg gezogen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Danke für das zauberhafte Essen. Pass auf, sonst gewöhne ich mich noch an deine Kochkünste und dann wirst du mich nie wieder los."

Wieder ließ er die eigenen Lippen von den wunderbaren Taichis einfangen. Er versank in ihrem hauchzarten Kuss und dem festen Griff der großen Hände, der ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt. Diese Hände sollten ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Er hatte doch lange genug gebraucht um zu erkennen, wonach er sich sehnte. War es dann noch in Ordnung, wie stark er darum kämpfen musste? Oder war das etwa normal?

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, verzog Yamato missmutig die Lippen und schielte in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers hinauf. Ein kleines Stückchen trennte sie voneinander. Genau so viel, dass Yamato sich immer ein wenig geborgen und doch vogelfrei in Taichis Armen fühlte. Er wurde beschützt und konnte doch entrinnen, wenn er wollte. Nicht wahr? Er war klein und flink und man unterschätzte stets seine wahre Stärke, die er in diversen Schlägereien erworben hatte und nun gerne unter seinen ‚kleinen Outfits' – wie Taichi sie gerne nannte – versteckte.

Man unterschätzte ihn im Allgemeinen gerne.

„Daisuke wird es nicht gerne hören, dass du dich mit mir getroffen hast."

Mit einem schweren Seufzen löste sich Taichi von ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt: Er redet nicht schlecht über dich. Natürlich hat er sich Sorgen gemacht, nach allem", Taichi unterbrach sich an dieser Stelle, murmelte nur noch etwas Unverständliches und fuhr dann normal fort. „Aber jetzt weiß er es besser und er fand dich sehr nett."

Sie wussten beide, dass Taichi sich hier gerade das Blaue vom Himmel herab log, aber langsam war Yamato es leid, dagegen anzureden. Die Sache mit dem besten Freund des anderen Mannes hatte er einfach nicht für sich behalten können und deswegen auch seine Gedanken mit Taichi geteilt. Wie erwartet, war er direkt auf Gegenwind und Ausreden gestoßen. Es war ja fast rührend, wie sehr der Andere seinen Doppelgänger in Schutz nahm, aber wieso mussten sie sich denn einen ganzen Dreiteiler eines Theaterstücks vorspielen?

Nun, vielleicht aus dem Grund, dass das Thema Yamato trotz allem wurmte und er es nicht ruhen lassen konnte. Zumindest nicht, traf sich Taichi mit Daisuke und kündigte dies vor seinem blonden Freund auch noch groß an.

„Er kann mich nicht leiden und er hat ja auch gutes Recht dazu. Dennoch sollte er auf seine Manieren achten. Er ist unhöflich."

„Wir müssen da jetzt nicht wieder einsteigen. Ich hab dir schon erklärt, dass er einfach einen schlechten Tag hatte und wie du selbst gesagt hast: Seine Sorge ist ja nicht unbegründet."

Es war Taichi in sein braun gebranntes Gesicht geschrieben, dass er direkt wieder bereute, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wussten vielleicht beide, wie recht er hatte und auch, vom wem keine Minute vorher selbige Worte ausgesprochen worden waren. Aber dennoch...

Fair war es vielleicht nicht, aber zwischen ihnen herrschte eine Art unausgesprochene Regel, die es nur Yamato erlaubte von seinem früheren Fehltritt zu sprechen.

Die blauen Augen blitzten wütend auf und alleine sein äußerst nüchterner und klarer Zustand hielten Yamato davon ab auf dieser Aussage Taichis weiter rum zu reiten.

„Ich mach mich besser mal auf den Weg.", sagte er mit ruhiger, fester Stimme. Würde er jetzt nicht gehen, wer wusste schon, wie er weiter verfahren würde? Yamato konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber Taichi und ihn verband etwas miteinander, das stets unberechenbar blieb. Einerseits fesselte es sie aneinander und ließ sie miteinander funktionieren, wie Zahnräder in einem unzerstörbaren Uhrwerk – Denn wie hätten sie sonst wieder zueinander finden können? – doch andererseits gerieten sie stets aneinander. Das Feuer zwischen ihnen wusste es sie anzuheizen und zu verbrennen gleichermaßen.

Sie beide zusammen waren eine tickende Zeitbombe, von deren Explosion Yamato noch nicht wusste, ob sie Gutes oder Schlechtes bringen würde.

„Du bist nicht böse?"

„Nein. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß und du meldest dich?"

Wie ein Hund, ein wenig unbeholfen und vielleicht auch noch das so eben Geschehene verdauend, folgte Taichi ihm ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Yamato seine Jacke ergriff, und anschließend in den Wohnungsflur. Die braunen Augen beobachteten ihn dabei, wie er sich seine Schuhe anzog und anschließend seine Tasche griff.

Yamato war schon so gut wie aus der Tür, als er erneut festgehalten wurde.

„Ich ruf dich morgen Abend an.", versicherte ihm der größere Mann, bevor er ihn sanft küsste. Im Gegenzug zu der Geste versuchte sein blonder Freund zu lächeln. Es gelang ihm halbwegs gut und zumindest stellte Taichi ihm keine weiteren Fragen mehr.

„Bis Morgen."

Was war schon schlimm daran, dass er lieber Zeit mit seinen Freunden, als mit ihm verbrachte?

Yamato kümmerten die geröteten Stellen an seinen Händen nicht. Ebenso wenig interessierte ihn das rauhe Gefühl seiner feuchten Finger, das ihn für gewöhnlich gerne mal in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Nicht umsonst trug er stets eine Tube Handcreme mit sich: Wenn er eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es trockene oder feucht-schwielige Hände. Jetzt gerade konnte es ihn nicht weniger stören. Die gelben Gummiehandschuhe lagen trocken und unberührt auf seiner Spüle, während er sein gesamtes Geschirr fein säuberlich mit bloßer Hand abwusch. Ja, genau, sein gesamtes Geschirr – also nicht nur die dreckigen Tassen, die er seit einer halben Ewigkeit gestapelt hatte. Nein, alles. Einfach alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war und unter den Wasserhahn seines Spülbeckens passte, wurde abgewaschen und geschruppt, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr.

Neben dem Stapel aus Tassen, Tellern, Gläsern und Schüsseln stand eine Flasche Whiskey, die Yamato diesen Abend gekauft und bereits zu einem Viertel geleert hatte. Er zählte zu der Art Mensch, die Whiskey tatsächlich pur und direkt aus der Flasche trinken konnten. Zwar war das nicht gerade die edle Art, aber der Körper dankte es einem am Morgen danach nicht auf Wein oder anderes Gesöff zurückgegriffen zu haben. Zwar verursachte Wodka, als reinster und damit auch sauberster Alkohol, noch immer den angenehmsten Kater, aber das aggressive Zeug hatte sich die gesamte Jugend des blonden Journalisten durch dessen Eingeweide gefressen und seitdem umfuhr er es weiträumig. Nun trank er Whiskey, war ihm nach einem leichten Surren im Kopf oder auch ausgebildeten Besäufnis. So wie an diesem Abend.

Als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte, brauchte Yamato eine Weile bis er das Geräusch richtig zuordnen konnte. Vielleicht taten die drei ausgelassenen Mahlzeiten des Tages gerade ihren Dienst und er war nach den paar Schlucken schon so benebelt, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wann die Klingel läutete und wann er sich sämtliche Geräuschkulisse nur einbildete?

Fahrig wischte er sich seine Hände an seiner Jogginghose ab, ehe er zur Tür schlurfte und die Wohnungstür öffnete. Wie es bei vielen japanischen Wohnhäusern der Fall war, existierte auch bei ihm kein Hauseingang, den man passieren musste um zu den Wohnungen zu kommen. Viel eher stiefelte man einige Treppen hinauf und stand dann direkt vor den Einbruchsfreundlichen Türen. In diesem Fall stand Mimi direkt vor seiner Nase.

Sie drückte ihm wortlos ihre Handtasche in die Hand und warf ihre Turnschuhe in die nächstbeste Ecke seines Flures – also eigentlich mittig in den Flur. In ihrer linken Hand hielt sie zusätzlich ihr iPhone und in der rechten eine angebrochene Flasche Wein. Sie verschwand in seiner Wohnung und noch ehe Yamato die Tür geschlossen hatte, hörte er wie ihr eigentlich so heißgeliebtes Handy auf seinem Wohnzimmerboden landete. Er hoffte im Stillen, dass der Fall keine Macken auf seinem geliebten Parkett hinterlassen hatte.

Bedächtig drückte er seine Wohnungstür ins Schloss, bevor er in die Küche zurückkehrte. Mimi blieb stumm im Wohnzimmer zurück. Yamato sah zwar nicht auf die Uhr und verfolgte die Zeit, aber eine halbe Flasche Wein und eine viertel Flasche Whiskey später trat die braunhaarige Frau zu ihm und ließ sich direkt auf die Fliesen zu seinen Füßen sinken.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Mimi mit einer festen Stimme, die Yamato ein wenig verwunderte. Normalerweise hörte man es seiner Freundin weitaus deutlicher an, war sie betrunken. Eigentlich konnte sie sich doch nur noch gut artikulieren, war ihre emotionale Lage so durcheinander, dass nicht einmal Alkohol ihr Abhilfe und seelische Freiheit verschaffen konnte. Bei Yamato selbst war das nicht anders.

„Ich spüle.", antwortete er dementsprechend ruhig, griff die Flasche Whiskey mit einer schaumigen Hand und nahm einen großen Schluck der goldenen Flüssigkeit.

„Und?"

„Stelle mir einen rein."

Mimi lachte. „Das sehe ich. Wieso stellst du dir einen rein?"

„Gute Frage. Wo ist dein Wein?"

Er hörte Mimi seufzen und spülte gemächlich weiter. Sicher war er sich nicht, aber wahrscheinlich war ihm inzwischen schon das trockene Geschirr ausgegangen und er verging sich an dem, das er gerade erst gewaschen hatte. Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Mimi erhob sich einmal kurz, ging zu seinem Kühlschrank und zauberte eine kalt gestellte Flasche Weißwein aus diesem hervor. Eine weitere viertel Flasche Wein später ergriff sie erst das Wort.

„Es ist Takuro."

So viel hatte sich Yamato auch denken können. Tatsächlich hatte er sich fast schon gewundert, wo der große Knall denn nun blieb, waren Mimi und ihr Angebeteter doch inzwischen schon einige Monate lang verheiratet und der Zweisamkeit verdonnert. Es war seit der Verlobung an nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis mal etwas geschah.

„Er will... Er... Wir haben geredet..." Sie wog ihren braunen Schopf hin und her. Ihre Locken steckten in einem unordentlichen Knoten. Jetzt bemerkte Yamato auch erst ihren schwarzen Trainingsanzug und den abgebrochenen Gelfingernagel. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich seine Freundin einen Teufel um ihr Aussehen geschert hatte, als sie diesen Abend zu ihm aufgebrochen war.

Mimi rang deutlich mit den Worten. Schließlich begann sie wild zu fluchen und stellte die Weinflasche mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Fliesen ab.

„Ich kann es nicht einmal laut sagen!", verkündete sie außer sich. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten zu Yamato hoch, der ihren Blick nur knapp erwiderte. Schließlich hatte der Whiskey ebenfalls nach ihm gerufen.

„Er will ein Kind! Jetzt!" Mimi schnappte nach Luft und erstickte dann erst einmal alle weiteren Ausbrüche hinter der Weinflasche. Mit rot angelaufenen Wangen und Kopf schüttelnd fuhr die später fort: „Hallo?! Wie lange sind wir verheiratet? Keine Woche?! Und er denkt schon an eine Familie?"

Sie musste Yamato nicht unbedingt viel mehr zu den Hintergründen ihrer Rage erörtern. Yamato kannte sie gut genug und konnte sich denken, wie sehr sie der Wunsch ihres Partners erschrocken hatte. Sie war wie er: Ein Freigeist, der stets zwischen der gewollten und ungewollten Einsamkeit hin und her schwank und nicht recht wusste, was sie wann und mit wem wollte. Sie alle hatte ja schon fasziniert, wie rasch sie sich an Takuro gebunden hatte und auch beim ‚Ja' zu seinem Heiratsantrag waren Yamato fast die Augen aus dem hübschen Gesicht gepurzelt. So hatte er sie gar nicht gekannt, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Natürlich war auch Mimi eines dieser Mädchen, das sich zu 95 Prozent hinter der starken Fassade einer taffen Einzelgängerin versteckte und sich insgeheim wünschte von einem Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd gerettet zu werden. Aber zu den fünf übrigen Prozent lebte auch in ihr ein Beziehungsphobiker, der nur allzu gerne schnell Reißaus nahm, wuchs ihm die Bindung an ein zweites atmendes Wesen einmal über den Kopf. War Takuro wohl auch betrunken gewesen, als er so unüberlegt das Thema ‚Nachwuchs' vor Mimi auf die Theke gestellt hatte? Sonst kannte der Barbesitzer seine Freundin doch besser...

„Ich kann jetzt keine Kinder ‚machen'."

Auch darüber mussten sie jetzt nicht weiter fachsimpeln. Immerhin hatte Mimi noch nie den Wunsch nach Kindern geäußert. Viel eher war ihr bei dem Gedanken an einen lebendigen ‚Untermieter' immer übel geworden.

„Weigerst du dich auch dagegen?", ihre Frage kam unerwartet und Yamato wusste sie nicht einzuordnen.

„Was?"

Er spürte ihre Hand in seinem Hosenbein und ganz automatisch zog er sich das lockere Jersey wieder über die entblößte Unterwäsche, als sie ein wenig zu kräftig an ihm gezogen hatte.

„Naja, gegen Taichis Kinderwunsch. Oder wieso trinkst du heute Abend so für dich alleine und", sie zögerte und lachte auf. „spülst. Yama, du hasst es zu spülen."

Dass sie sich erhoben hatte, merkte Yamato erst, als sie das Wasser abstellte und seine Hände mit seinem dunkelgrauen Ralph Lauren Geschirrhandtuch abtrocknete. „Morgen wirst du dich dafür hassen.", meinte sie leise und grinste dabei. Es kümmerte sie nicht, dass er sich am nächsten Tag für seine Aktion verfluchen würde. Viel eher badete die junge Frau in seinem Unglück, um über dieses hinaus nicht weiter an ihr eigenes denken zu müssen.

Ungefragt drückte Mimi Yamato seinen Whiskey in die Hand, bewaffnete sich anschließend mit ihrem Wein – Nein, eigentlich war es sein Wein. – und zog ihn mit in das schwach beleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Nur die kleine Standleuchte neben seinem Schreibtisch und sein Mac liefen und spendeten ein wenig Licht. Mehr brauchten sie allerdings auch nicht.

Wie ein nasser Sack plumpste Yamato auf seine Couch. Keine Sekunde später war er direkt vom Polster und zu Boden gerutscht. Wenn er trank saß er lieber auf dem Boden.

„Er wollte sich melden.", rückte er dann mit der Sprache heraus. „Erst versetzt er mich zwei Tage am Stück und dann meldet er sich nicht."

Er sah Mimi im Augenwinkel nicken. „Bastard.", sagte sie.

„Ich hab ihn mit Daisuke beim Einkaufen gesehen. Sie haben mich aber nicht sehen können. Arschloch. Dieser Daisuke." – „Ja, Arschloch."

Sie schwiegen ein paar Minuten über.

Yamato brodelte vor sich hin und wurde erst durch Mimis Frage „Sex?" wieder aus seinen wirren Gedanken gerissen. „Nein, immer noch nicht."

„Kein Sex und versetzt. Das klingt nicht gut."

Für diese Diagnose hatte Yamato keine Zweitmeinung gebraucht. So weit war er selbst auch schon gewesen und genau aus DIESEM Grund betrank er sich ja nun auch. Die Sache mit Taichi war gegessen und was der andere Mann sich auch immer bei ihrem kleinen Stelldichein gedacht hatte, ihm war dabei sicherlich keine gemeinsame Zukunft im Kopf herum gespukt. Ab und an huschte Yamato die Vermutung durch den Kopf, dass sein ‚Freund' nur mit ihm hatte spielen – es ihm heimzahlen – wollen, aber so recht schien die Erklärung keinen Fuß fassen zu können. Er glaubte es nicht wirklich. Er wollte das nicht wirklich glauben.

Yamato kannte Taichis Gründe nicht, aber er war es auch Leid, sich deswegen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Hatte er nicht alles versucht? Ununterbrochen war er ‚verfügbar' und ‚willig' gewesen und stets hatte Taichi ihn zurückgewiesen. Lediglich im Suff war der braunhaarigen Sportfanatiker auf ihn eingegangen und selbst in diesem Zustand – gesteuert durch seinen Penis und fernab von Gut und Böse – hatte er es Daisuke erlaubt sich zwischen sie zu drängen.

Daisuke.

„Meinst du Daisuke ist dran schuld?" Anscheinend konnte Mimi mal wieder Gedanken lesen. Zwangsläufig schien Yamatos Kopf ein wenig zu rauschen. Diese Phantomschmerzen hatte sich sein Kopf antrainiert und rief sie immer dann ab, fühlte er sich durchschaut oder analysiert. Sie signalisierten ihm, dass jemand versuchte seinen Kopf zu durchstöbern und fungierten als Schutz vor Eindringlingen. Mimi hatte Yamato einmal geraten wegen dieses ‚Systems' mal einen Psychiater aufzusuchen.

„Keine Ahnung." Er sagte die Wahrheit. Egal, wie lange sich Yamato auch den Kopf zermarterte, er kam zu keinem plausiblen Schluss. „Taichi ist nicht der Typ dazu, dass er sich nur an mir rächen wollte. Aber was ihn sonst so von mir fern hält, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Keine eine Ahnung."

Mimi schnaubte laut. Sie wusste wohl auch nicht weiter und wollte ihn nur noch einmal in seinen Ansichten – seiner Ungewissheit – unterstützen. Mehr konnte sie ja auch schlecht tun. Diese Sache stand zwischen ihm und Taichi und Daisuke, wie es aussah. Damit würde er wohl oder übel alleine klar kommen müssen.

„Weißt du was? Wir sollten ausgehen."

„Wohin?" Missmutig sah Yamato zu seiner Freundin rüber, runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war nicht wirklich danach nun seine Wohnung zu verlassen, sich zu stylen und anschließend ins feiernde Getümmel zu schmeißen. Obwohl, feierndes Getümmel? „Es ist unter der Woche... Da ist eh nichts los.", stellte er fest und wollte das Thema schon abtun, als Mimi ihm in den Gedanken fiel. „Umso besser. Wir gehen in irgendeine Bar und besaufen uns."

Stimmt, weil sie das ja nicht daheim machen konnten.

„Du bist betrunken, Yama."

„Und glücklich darüber, dich zu sehen." Vielleicht klang Yamato nur in seinem eigenen Kopf noch so klar, aber das interessierte ihn nicht, als er einen Arm um die Hüfte seines alten Freundes schlang. Eine Geste, die dieser nur mit einem Seufzen kommentierte. Der rothaarige Mann schob ihn wieder ein wenig gerade auf seinen Barhocker, mit dem Resultat, dass ihm Yamato fast schon ungehalten entgegen fiel und nun beide Arme um ihn schlang. „Wirklich Kou!"

Koushiro, seines Zeichens ein Jahr jünger als Yamato, hatte besagter Journalist bei Starbucks kennen gelernt. Er selbst war zum Schreiben regelmäßig in der Filiale aufgetaucht und der damalige Informatik Student Koushiro hatte als Barista hinter der Theke gestanden und ihm ab und an einige Latte Macchiatos ausgegeben. Aus einer simplen Bekanntschaft war über fünf Jahre hinweg eine ernstzunehmende Freundschaft geworden, die während einer Nacht des Alkohols und der Schwäche auch mal zu mehr umgeschlagen war. Ein einziges Mal hatte Yamato seinen schüchternen Freund verführt und wohl kein anderes One Night Stand direkt am nächsten Tag mehr bereut. Nicht, dass es ihnen beiden etwas bedeutet hatte, allerdings war Koushiro ihm danach einige Monate lang aus dem Weg gegangen. Ihm war es offensichtlich schwerer gefallen, die Intimitäten und ihre Freundschaft miteinander unter einen Hut zu kriegen. Oder aber Yamato hatte sich einfach an noch weniger erinnern können, als sein Freund. Was es auch immer gewesen war, ihr Kontakt war gebröckelt und schließlich im Sand verlaufen.

Wer hatte nun ahnen können, dass sie sich in so einer Spelunke wieder über den Weg laufen würden?

Yamato hatte sich von Mimi letzten Endes doch noch dazu überreden lassen, mit ihr auszugehen und sie waren in einer kleinen Bar in Roppongi gelandet: Einem dunklen, schmuddeligen Fleckchen, das von einem recht zwielichtigen Transvestiten mit schlechtem Eyeliner geleitet wurde. In ihrer Jugend hatten sie eine beachtliche Zeit hier verbracht und waren mit Besagtem – auch ‚Miss Pineapple' genannt – inzwischen auf Du. Trotzdem fühlte sich Yamato in der Bar stets ein wenig fehl am Platz. Die Anwesenden waren versoffen, ranzig und so gar nicht ‚happening', wie Mimi es so gerne bezeichnete. Nun, sie passten sich an. Die beiden Stilikonen hingen in ihren Jogging Anzügen auf ihren Barhockern und auch, wenn er es nicht wusste, so hatte der blonde Schönling sich ein halbes Glas Bier über die Hose geschüttet.

Sichtlich erstaunt über den Anblick seiner beiden Freunde – über die Zeit hinweg hatten auch Koushiro und Mimi sich kennen und lieben gelernt – hielt Erster nun Yamato im Arm.

„Mimi?", hörte Yamato den anderen Mann fragen. Auch er sah in die Richtung, in der er Mimi erwartete, nur um seine beste Freundin schlafend vorfinden zu können. Ihre Hand hielt noch immer das Glas Wodka umklammert, aber ihr Kopf lag reglos auf ihrem restlichen Arm und sie schnarchte leise. Sie gab einen Anblick ab, der den volltrunkenen Yamato lachen ließ.

„Kou." Wieder hing er sich an seinen Freund, der ihn aber direkt auf den Abstand einer Armlänge brachte und nun sein Handy zückte. Er seufzte laut und wies ihn ernst an: „Gib mir die Nummer von Mimis Mann, Yama." Irrte Yamato sich oder war Koushiro total nüchtern? Was tat er überhaupt in dieser Bar und wieso war er dabei noch so bei Sinnen?

„Was tust du hier?", lallte er seine Gedanken, zog dabei aber tatsächlich sein iPhone hervor und ließ es direkt erst einmal zu Boden fallen. „Ups." Er ließ sich wackelig in die Hocke sinken, um nach dem guten Stück zu greifen. Natürlich verlor er dabei das Gleichgewicht und saß keine Sekunde später auf seinem Hosenboden, sich den Kopf recht forsch am Metallbein des Barhockers gestoßen habend.

„Au. Scheiße."

Yamato konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, um zu verhindern, dass Koushiro nun sein Handy aufhob und entsperrte. In Momenten wie diesen konnte sein Umfeld wohl von Glück sprechen, dass Yamato seit er denken konnte die Passwörter seiner technischen Geräten nicht änderte: Er benutzte stets den Geburtstag seines kleinen Bruders.

Während Koushiro telefonierte – wohl mit Takuro – schenkte Yamato seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Akt sich wieder vom Boden aufzusammeln. Er fiel ganze zwei Mal wieder zurück, bis er denn dann endlich mal stand. Genau im gleichen Moment steckte ihm Koushiro sein iPhone zurück in die Tasche seiner Jogginghose.

„Takuro kommt gleich vorbei, um Mimi abzuholen. Ich habe uns ein Taxi bestellt. Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

„Aber ich will noch nicht gehen!"

Während Yamato ungehört vor sich hin nölte, stapfte er wütend durch die Bar, bestellte sich einen weiteren Drink, den Koushiro aber direkt wieder stornierte. Sein Freund folgte ihm und hielt ihn fest, zog ihn zurück in seine Arme, als er ins Taumeln geriet.

„Yama, wir gehen jetzt! Los komm, Mimi ist jetzt auch auf dem Weg heim."

Wie? Wie viel Zeit war denn plötzlich vergangen? Als Yamato blinzelte, bemerkte er, dass er plötzlich an einem der Tische abseits der Bar saß. War er etwa einen Moment weggenickt? So müde wie er sich mit einem Mal fühlte, wollte er die Möglichkeit nicht einmal von sich schieben. Der Schluckauf, der ihn und Koushiro, der ihn an sich drückte, erfüllte, sagte einiges über seinen Zustand aus. Er hatte eindeutig viel zu viel getrunken und würde sich den nächsten Tag an so rein gar nichts mehr erinnern können. Er konnte sich ja jetzt schon nicht mehr an alles entsinnen, was er die letzten Stunden so getrieben hatte.

„Wirklich, da lässt man dich eine Sekunde aus den Augen und schon gehst du fast auf diesen Typen los. Es reicht langsam."

„Typen? Hmpf."

Wie erwartet hatte sich Yamato am nächsten Tag nicht mehr an den besagten Abend in der ‚Pineapple' erinnern können. Er hatte lediglich einmal mit Mimi darüber am Telefon gesprochen und natürlich auch Koushiro befragt, den er am Morgen danach auf seiner Couch hatte vorfinden dürfen. Leider war der rothaarige Mann recht panisch geflüchtet, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und festgestellt hatte, er würde zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Nun, Yamato sollte es nicht weiter interessieren. Anscheinend hatte er ja nichts Schlimmes angestellt und mehr kümmerte ihn nicht. Es war schließlich nichts neues mehr, dass er sich gerne mal mit Mimi abschoss, hatten sie beide oder einer von ihnen einen traumatischen Tag hinter sich gehabt.

Inzwischen verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr an den Abend. Nein, er hatte mit seiner aktuellen Lage zu tun. Mit seiner TOP aktuellen Lage.

Gerade lief der blonde Journalist still schweigend neben Taichi her, den Blick dabei auf den grauen Strand von Tokio Bay gerichtet haltend. Eher unbewusst war er der Anruf seines Freundes entgegen genommen und sich mit ihm in ihrer alten Heimat getroffen worden. Seitdem hatte er lediglich ein wenig SmallTalk mit seinem atemberaubenden Adonis' der Kopfschmerzen ausgetauscht und gab er sich verschwiegen.

Noch immer beschäftigten ihn die Sorgen und seine Frustration bezüglich ihrer seltsamen Beziehung. Er hatte die ausbleibenden Anrufe und den sich ebenso rar haltenden Sex nicht vergessen können und musste sich nun ziemlich zusammennehmen, Taichi nicht einfach mit seinem Missmut zu konfrontieren. Zu gut kannte er sich inzwischen und wusste um seine explosive Art. Er musste Taichi nun wirklich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit eine Szene machen und ihn anschreien, nur um dann mit hoch getragener Nase von Dannen zu zischen. Nein, viel lieber saß er den Knoten in seinem Magen aus. Oder eher: Er schwieg ihn aus.

Man konnte es Yamato folglich nicht verübeln, dass er einen halben Herzinfarkt erlitt, als Taichi ihm plötzlich einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Eine Tat, die ihnen skeptische Blicke eines älteren Pärchens einbrachte, das ihnen auf der kleinen Promenade entgegen schritt. Beide Männer ignorierten die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie auf sich zogen, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Du bist heute schrecklich ruhig. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Nur kurz spürte er Taichis Atem auf seiner Wange, dann seine weichen Lippen. Allem Anschein nach scherte sich sein Begleiter keineswegs darum, dass sie sich auf freier Wildbahn befanden und sich recht offensichtlich ihrer Sexualität entsprechend verhielten. Einer Sexualität, die im traditionell-verklemmten Tokio noch immer nicht allzu gerne gesehen wurde. Normalerweise hätte sich Yamato über diese offene Art gefreut, verabscheute er es doch nicht weniger, sich selbst andauernd verstecken und verstellen zu müssen, aber gerade...

„Ach", begann Yamato leise, ließ den begonnenen Satz aber in Stille ausklingen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen – wie er sich rechtfertigen sollte. Wollte er es nicht riskieren, Taichi noch vor Ort zusammenzustauchen, würde er sich noch eine Weile in Schweigen hüllen müssen. Wenigstens so lange, bis sich das lodernde Feuer in ihm ein wenig beruhigt und verzogen hatte. Also lächelte er nur minimal zu dem größeren Mann hoch und sah dann wieder strikt auf das dunkle Wasser hinaus. Das war doch mal ein wunderbares Date, was sie gerade miteinander verbrachten.

„Was ach? Komm schon, Yama. Ich merk doch, dass etwas mit dir ist. Du kannst es mir sagen." Als Taichi stehen blieb, hielt er Yamato fest und brachte ihn somit ebenfalls zum Stillstand. Er zog ihn an sich und versuchte seinen Blick einzufangen. Etwas, was der blonde Journalist gut zu verhindern wusste. Das letzte, was er nun brauchte, war es von diesen warmen, braunen Augen neugierig und besorgt angesehen – erforscht – zu werden. Am Ende würde er noch in seine Seele blicken und erkennen können, was ihn so störte. Was ihn störte und was Yamato sich selbst nicht eingestehen konnte. Er wollte nicht SO sein. Sich nicht SO verhalten und DARAUS ein Drama machen.

Yamato Ishida brannte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nur so vor Eifersucht. Er fühlte sich abgelehnt und zweitrangig. Beides konnte er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

„Yama" – „Taichi?"

Beide Männer sahen verwirrt in die Richtung, aus der die Frauenstimme erklungen war, die Taichis Namen genannt hatte. Ihre Blicke blieben auf einer jungen Frau hängen. Um genau zu sein: Der jungen Frau, die ebenfalls an Taichis Kühlschrank ihren Platz gefunden hatte, zusammen mit ihren beiden Kindern, von denen das kleine Mädchen an ihrer Hand ging und der Sohn im Kinderwagen vor ihr schlummerte.

„Onkel!" Choko – Yamato erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Taichi seine Nichte so genannt hatte – rannte nun auf Besagten zu und ließ sich schwungvoll von ihm auf den Arm heben. Ihr Onkel schien nicht weniger erfreut über die unerwartete Begegnung zu sein.

„Na, meine Prinzessin. Ich hab dich auch vermisst."

Der Anblick von Taichi, wie er fröhlich strahlend das kleine Mädchen auf dem Arm trug und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, kitzelte auch aus dem angespannten Yamato ein winziges Lächeln heraus. Die Kleine hätte mit ihrem dunkelbraunen Schopf und den braunen Augen auch Taichis eigene Tochter sein können. Er würde sicherlich einen guten Vater abgeben – anders als Yamato selbst. Diesem gelang es ja nicht einmal sein eigenes Leben unter Kontrolle zu bringen, geschweige denn, dass er die Verantwortung für ein anderes Lebewesen übernehmen können würde.

„Hi." Ein wenig verwundert sah Yamato auf und direkt in das Gesicht von Taichis kleiner Schwester Hikari. Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und hielt ihm schließlich auch ihre Hand entgegen. „Du musst Yamato sein."

Sie kannte ihn? Sie wusste, wie er hieß?

Verwunderten Blickes nahm er ihre schmale Hand in seine, drückte sanft zu, noch nach den richtigen Worten suchend. Damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet. Woher hatte er auch ahnen sollen, dass Taichi mit seiner Familie über ihn sprach? Oder hatte er – Graus oh Graus – nur von ihm als Fremdgeher und verlogenes Miststück gesprochen?

Noch während unter dem blonden Schopf die Gedanken rasten und Yamato so ziemlich jede mögliche Unterhaltung zwischen Taichi und seiner Schwester durchging, begann diese zu kichern. Erst durch das leise, niedliche Geräusch bemerkte er, dass er noch immer ihre Hand festhielt und wohl ziemlich dämlich aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Taichi hat mal erwähnt, dass er sich mit einem Yamato trifft", erklärte Hikari ihm ungefragt. Noch immer lag ein Lächeln auf ihren rosanen Lippen. Und Yamato musste feststellen, dass sie in Natur noch hübscher in ihrer Natürlichkeit war, als er es schon auf dem Foto hatte erkennen können. Anscheinend lag das gute Aussehen in der Familie der Yagamis. Und wenn das schon nicht der Fall war, dann gehörte zumindest die warme, lebensfrohe Ausstrahlung bei der genannten Familie zur Tagesornung. „und das dieser blond ist. Ich konnte mir also recht sicher sein, dass es sich dabei um dich handelt."

Nun ja, es sei denn aber Taichi traf sich mit mehreren Blondinen gleichzeitig. Etwas, was in Japan recht einfach auszuschließen war.

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Was treibt ihr hier?"

„Yama kommt auch von hier und wir wollten mal ein wenig in Erinnerungen schwelgen."

Das wiederum entsprach nicht der ganzen Wahrheit. Taichi hatte in Erinnerungen schwelgen wollen und Yamato war lediglich keine passende Ausrede eingefallen. Abgesehen davon hatte ein kleiner Teil in ihm drin sich auch nach der Nähe des braunhaarigen Mannes gesehnt. Was war ihm also anderes übrig geblieben?

Nun, düstere Gedanken hin oder her, Yamato konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel, von Hikari aus den Erzählungen ihres Bruders wieder erkannt zu werden. Und das auch noch positiv. Sie schien nicht geschockt oder skeptisch ihm gegenüber zu sein und das zeigte doch, dass Taichi gewisse Teile bezüglich seiner Beziehung zu Yamato ausgelassen hatte oder? Wie nett von ihm.

Yamato gefiel es gut, ein wenig tiefer in das Leben seines ‚Partners' eintauchen zu können. Dieses ungeplante Treffen war vielleicht eine Art Trostpreis, der ihm wenigstens ein kleines Stück Beziehung zu Taichi sichern konnte.

Genau dieser Gedanke schoss Yamato zumindest in dem Moment durch den Kopf, als Hikari sie fragte, ob sie nicht zu Kaffee und Kuchen mit zu ihr nach Hause kommen wollten und Taichi recht erfreut für sie beide zusagte.

Taichi wollte ihn mitnehmen, zu seiner Schwester und dort mit ihnen beiden zusammen Kaffee trinken. In Yamatos Brust brach ein kleines Feuerwerk aus, während er mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtete, wie Taichi zu allem Überfluss auch noch seine Hand ergriff, sobald er Choko wieder zu Boden gesetzt hatte. Das kleine Mädchen hielt dabei weiterhin die zweite Hand des braunhaarigen Mannes umklammert. Ihr Anblick schien Hikari zu erheitern, deutete sie nun auf sie und kicherte dabei mädchenhaft, hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ihr seht aus wie eine kleine Familie."

Wo sie Recht hatte... Auch Yamato hatte sich einmal das Bild betrachtete, das sie zu dritt abgaben. Choko konnte ja ohne Frage auch Taichis Tochter sein und die Art, mit der besagter der Kleinen und auch Yamato liebevolle Blicke zuteil werden ließ, verleitete zu einigen romantischen Familien-Fantasien.

Sie passten gut zusammen. Es blieb nur die Frage offen, ob Taichi auch so dachte und ihm gerade warm ums Herz wurde. Bislang hatte er Yamato ja eindeutig auf emotionaler Distanz gehalten und ihn sogar hin und wieder ein wenig aus seinem Leben gedrängt. Für Yamato bildeten Taichis Gefühle, die sich irgendwo hinter seinem Verhalten zu verbergen schienen, ein absolutes Rätsel.

„Ihr gebt auf jeden Fall ein hübsches Paar ab.", Sie stockte kurz und wandte sich direkt an ihren Bruder. „Oh, ihr seid doch zusammen oder? Nicht, dass ich da jetzt was Falsches an unsere Eltern weitertrage."

Taichi schenkte ihr einen genervten Blick. „Das geht die Eltern gar nichts an und dich auch nicht. Sei nicht so neugierig, Kari!", blaffte er sie an und trieb damit Yamato ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Die Beiden schienen eine gute Beziehung zueinander zu haben, wenn sie so miteinander scherzen und den jeweils Anderen aufziehen konnten. Hikari wirkte ein wenig wie ihr Bruder: Offen, herzlich und eventuell mit einer zu großen Klappe gesegnet. Im Prinzip – wäre sie nicht bereits verheiratet und Mutter – hätte sie gut zu Takeru gepasst. Zumindest so, wie Yamato sie momentan einschätzte.

„Ich bin eben neugierig und du erzählst mir von alleine ja viel zu wenig!"

Sie zog einen allerliebsten Schmollmund, durchlöcherte Taichi mit einem süßen, störrischen Blick. Na, ob ihr großer Bruder sich so leicht erweichen lassen würde?

„Also, seid ihr?"

Taichi seufzte schwer. „Ja, sind wir. Und jetzt gib Ruhe!"

Auch wenn Yamatos Mund wohl weit offen stand und in seinem Kopf tausende von Fragen umher schwirrten, sagte er nichts zu Taichis Bestätigung. Er ließ sich stumm von seinem ‚Freund' mitziehen und folgte den beiden Geschwistern somit in die Richtung, in der anscheinend Hikaris Wohnung lag.

Sie waren ein Paar? Ein festes Paar? Sie gingen miteinander? Seit wann das denn nun wieder?

Yamato beobachtete Taichi von der Seite, wie er Hikari aufzog und anschließend Choko irgendeine Lüge als Antwort einer banalen Frage auftischte. Dann sah er auf ihre Hände, fühlte sich in die Wärme hinein, die von der Taichis ausging. Es fühlte sich gut an und vor allem richtig. Aber konnte etwas richtig sein, das so unausgesprochen und ungeklärt in der Luft hing und zwischen ihnen stand? Noch hatten sie nie wieder über ‚das' Thema gesprochen und langsam aber sicher, erschien es Yamato als unumgänglich. Sie konnten nicht weiterhin so tun, als würde sich alles von alleine irgendwann einrenken können.

Trotz allem schwieg Yamato. Er würde diesen Moment genießen und ihn sich nicht mit fragwürdigen Gedanken und aufgerissenen Wunden die Laune zerstören. Wer wusste schon, wie ein klärendes Gespräch mit Taichi ausgehen würde? Da wollte er wenigstens diesen Tag noch in Freude verbringen, ehe er vielleicht wieder alles zerstörte.

- tbc.


End file.
